Voice inside your head
by Saiyura
Summary: Alter: two beings split evenly. Until 21 neither can meet. Problem is no one told my captors. They only want to find my Alters world because ours is dying. My Alter must kill our bridge, problem is I'm addicted to their light and my contact is killing him
1. Beginning

** I hope you enjoy this story for I recieved it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it outloud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

* * *

My voice was raw as it screamed, dying out, and vanished as I gripped the wound in my stomach. I blinked several times looking up at the man I once loved, but never more. I was slowly falling in the darkness that was covering my eyes as more men whom he worked with and for came out of the shadows grinning and telling him he had done the right thing. I stared up at them and my former love with a look of pure horror and confusion; this was not something I understood as I bleed out onto the grass of the forest where I was told in his letter to me to meet. This was outrageous! What was my crime? Why am I being killed?

"Bastard." I hiss weakly. "You… why?" I had nothing else to ask, to say, nothing on my mind to speak of. What had I done, what was my crime, why am I here in this position?

"Now, Zoe, don't talk like that. You're serving your country just like Bobby here." One of the men spoke as he pat Bobby's back and the man grinned as he squatted down to my eye level and he placed his hand upon both of mine as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Zoe," Bobby dropped his knees as he looked me with pity and something I that shivered under my skin. "You have to understand, you're different than any of us ever could wish for… you're the bridge that our kind has search for-no, dreamed for!" the man next to Bobby nodded his head as he pulled back his hand covered in my blood.

"Get her fixed up, I don't want her dying on us." I shifted my gaze from Bobby to the man. I couldn't understand any of their words as my hearing, vision, and all pain receptors slowly died in side my body. I only knew my secret, my families, and that world had been found. My Alter, those who it loved, cherished, and befriended were now going to die.

"You can't." I barely whisper out. "You can't do this… not to us, not to them, not to yourself." My voice is barely understandable, my vision already destroyed, but I hear him- both him and Bobby.

I am unsure of what happened after I no longer could perceive the world. I only know that as I slowly woke up, my body chained to the soft bed beneath my body, that I was trapped. I wanted to scream in horror as I felt the tube thruster down, my now aware gag reflex swelling against the sold plastic firmly connect to both my lungs and stomach. In this way, I was silence from screaming or cursing those who had done this.

I had no freedom, just like my family did on the other world where these people wanted to go. I could not, and would not, allow them to use my blood, my body, and the gate way to concur and infest a somewhat pure world.

My body broke out in shivers as I struggled against my bonds, but it was followed by pin prickling sensations under my skin from the needles that littered my arms and poisoned my veins. Were they trying to force my evolution? Where they willing to corrupt this body for a greed which would destroy?

Of course, these people in this world were disgusting like that, always trying, always killing, and always testifying that their actions were justice to those who would reap from its benefits. Who was that in this world filled with slums, dying, and pitch black night where day should have been. This world was on the verge of total annihilation. They had harvested all of it and were forcing it to collapse. They were causing man kinds extinction. Nothing that the bridge could and would do would stop and save the few hundred that lived on this barren, scared, and corpse littered crust.

I was not the means for their salvation, my blood, if transformed into the gateway, my body, if tainted by their desire for life, would only collapse this world's barely living soul. I grew enraged as I struggled more desperately in my cage of chains, ropes, and medical toxins. A scream of pure feral animalistic power erupted from my chest, rumbling inside its bone cage.

A threat, a warning, and a promise to these creatures desperate in this world of the blind men and women that walked its earth like the animated corpses that they dreamed were real. I would find means to my death, I would kill to save my Alter, whether they know what they are or not.

With my last untainted blood I forced into my heart I find that single threat laced inside my mind, wrapping around my ever waking and sleeping dreams, I would find and search them out. I would ask for them to kill their other ego-their true self that they allowed to be split for eternity from themselves.

Let them accept me and dissolve me.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story for I recieved it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it outloud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

* * *

Chapter One

I gave a sudden gasp as I first felt pain in the heavy limbs that linked to my torn torso. I had no control as a low growl of pain escaped lips I had no function for. The breathing was shallow and difficult making my chest ach for familiar clarity of being whole and unbroken. I could feel it inside my cavity where my heart rested. It lurched each time I felt the shifting of rocks and gravel against my bare back. I knew I was being hauled by someone strong and someone desperate to save me.

I couldn't speak, but I felt no feeding tube in my throat gagging beyond speech. I knew it was blood and mucus from my lungs as I coughed violently making my savior, whomever it was, pause in their actions. I could tell by this caring moment as I heard their breathing, their words, unfamiliar to me speak with a tone of worry and growing desperation for my answer.

I ignored them, forcing my brain to concentrate on opening my eyes to see the world in tones of grey and black. Though the light above me blinded my senses, burned my membrane on the inside of my eyeballs as I quickly shut them to spare my brain anymore trauma. The person, whom I know not their name or their ties to me, caught my blinded sight before he began to cheer.

I heard other voices soon join with the first, many calling an unfamiliar name. Many desperate hands upon my chest, my arms, but I barely felt them as something powerful began to push at my weak and fragile barrier. I was fighting against this thing as it struggled to gain the dominance I had barely established for myself in my body. It screamed more deadly, veraciously, and it was trying to smother me out.

I nearly cried in horror but I gave in to spare my life to the monster that I never knew lived in my mind. I barely felt the breath I had establish in my burning lungs being dragged out as the light returned to blind me.

Figures moved franticly in front of my vision as the monster turned its head and its gaze fell on one. It was a child my many people's standards. He was covered in blood, most likely my own, and his eyes looked woefully into mine as they searched for something I knew I couldn't show. He smiled weakly as he crawled and rested a bloody hand on my shoulder. I screamed inside my mind for him to remove that offending limp. Though only a gasp of pain was muttered threw numb lips and the boy removed his thin hand from my arm. I caught his worry as he stared down at it and up into my face.

He mumbled something that was gibberish, but my head nodded and my chest rumbled with a laugh too deep to be my own. I gasped in the back of the mind of this monster and I curiously wondered whose body I was in. I knew the answer that I was desperately not wanted to speak in side my closed off cage created by the monster who stole my barely alive spirit and forced me into a cell to watch.

It and the others were unaware of my presence and I knew as they dotted on my new body, my cell, that I might witness their death and be unable to stop it. If I could only… only…

I am unsure as to why my memory was elapsed but I don't deny I found it enjoyable and interesting to have someone dictate how much I could see or feel without them realizing I was here as an observer trying to get their attention. It is reasonable; I titled my non corporeal head at the person I was trying to gain attention from… I am unfamiliar with any words that would describe my parasitic clinging. It is unreasonable that I cannot communicate with my Alter, though not one in my world has tried in their years apart. I began humming as I turned my attention to the world around my Alter, I knew he was male for I felt the difference in our bodies, and he was sitting at a wooden table, a shocking gasp of surprise and amazement rushed at me-this was REAL wood!

Someone moved his attention to look at a man, barely reaching his marriage age, and he scowled disgustingly at my Alter as he pointed to something. My Alters' vision shifted and something happened as the strange male chest of my new body purred in satisfaction. I would have to learn their language for their words had started to blur and it pounded against my cage. I could see my own pain was affecting my Alter for his eyes closed nearly after I felt it ripping against my own thoughts. He opened his eyes and several pairs of blinking gazes stared at him, their clothes so vibrant and colorful… their expressions were confused and worried… they spoke rapidly and my forefront of my essence screamed. Their language was slowly killing me, pulling me down beyond some water and trying to drown me out. I could not explain to myself why their words wounded me so, but I knew as I felt my Alters' eyes close again that I had to detach myself from his world fleetingly to spare him and myself any fight he wished to throw me, though I knew he would not realize who or what he would be fighting against.

I gave him a mindfully pathetic chuckle and I pulled away from his world and sifted through his memories before I knew what happened I had fallen asleep in exhaustion from lack of control. I was fading back to my body, a sign I was far too weak to stay in long connection to my Alter. I gave into it, but I did not wake up in my body but into his. He had also taken time to doze, though I was unsure as to why he was so high or why there was water surrounding all the windows or their floating… ship?

"I'm in a ship, a real ship of wood!" I spoke my language through a heavy voice musky with sleep and the male lure. It was deep and very enticing, complete opposite to my soft humming voice that many compared to an angle. "The question though… why am I in control?" I took the chance to gaze around and realized, it was far brighter then my world, but I knew by the dark creep of the shadows that this was the world was in Night, a strange concept to my own pitch black existence, but I ignored that grinding pain of missing home.

I gazed again, closely, at my surroundings and found weights, trays, a couch, and a door. I couldn't help the grin of satisfaction as I quickly crossed the wood that sent ice chills up my spine while it echoed through the room. It was far bigger than any I had ever stood in. I gave a disgusted growl as I scanned the room again before leaving. I was never one to enjoy space, but I found this world had plenty of it to spare. I descended the high tower and came to the deck covered in grass; green, lush, and undead grass! My joy was rising as I took a small chance to smell the pure and healthy air of this world my Alter lived in and jealous of the fact he and this world had it.

My eyes shifted hungry towards a salivating source. My eyes landed on a door while my Alters strong legs began heaving its mass towards it. In seconds I found the door opened at my twisting of its metal knob. I looked around, the lights on, and I spotted the man at his marriage age turning to look at my Alters' form. He frowned. I unsure to as why, walked forward into the room and locked onto the fridge, my face concocted into a disgraceful grin as I pulled opened the door where the food was resting for my empty stomach; I ignored the foreign voice of the man as he stalked over to me, obviously confused by my actions.

"Shut up." I hissed lowly, my eyes swerved to meet his one confused blue eye. "I'm hungry as hell and you're words are going to drive me up the wall." I knew by his look that he didn't understand a word I had spoke in my native tongue; shall I care on an empty stomach, I fear not!

My attention turned back on the delights lying before my eyes. There was much to taste, but something brown, round, and filled with dark-black squares caught my eye. I raised my unfamiliar brow and reached in grabbing three of the objects. They were solid in my grip, but the squares that my bare skin touched melted slightly.

"What the hell are these?" I asked not caring if the man smoking near me answered. I lifted one to my lips and bite into its moist edge and I forced myself to slowly chew the sweet delectable. I moaned, deep and lustful, as I closed the door to the metal box and headed towards the open portal outside.

I didn't take stock of my surroundings as I took another bite of a chunk of the sweet circle. I barely swallowed as I felt the hand grip the shirt my Alter wore. He yanked back hard and pulled my attention away from my mouth forcing me to stare into his eye which held anger, unsure as to why, I stared at him confused.

He spoke rapidly; my mind grew sluggish and soon began to beat with my heart. I pulled away and clench my fish. My action must have not have been one my Alter would usually do for this male for he rushed forward catching my blurry vision and titled world off guard for I landed on back with his foot planted squarely on my ribs with enough pressure I knew would have cracked my female form.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat out, my eyes rolling in my head. "All I am doing is getting something to eat." He gave me a look of distress over how I spoke. I knew he was trying to figure out each word as I his language. It really didn't matter as the pressure on my Alter woke him up. The rush of being flung back into my cage where its doors slammed shut while he looked up at the smoking blond with eyes wide in confusion and worry.

Words were shared between the two, I blocked them out as I pulled into my cage for a fitful and a desire for more of the circle like sweet that would haunt my dream that night while I was in limbo of both words inside a body where I was just a figure of imagination- a voice inside his head he never heard.

Pain woke me up as I stared into brown eyes, fur, and a pink hat with antlers. I couldn't help as I tilted my head and gave a chuckled as to why this person in this world looked like a deer. Was it common for deer people or was I feeling the effects of the drug from my world in this body of my Alter? It spoke like the others, franticly more annoying and head rushing than the others, but it stopped as my Alter gripped his head in my pain that he was beginning to feel.

Our bond was, I could tell, and he was still unaware of me. It was annoying how dense this man was, but at the same I knew we split equal. Whatever he lacked I had. Though I was unsure as I stared down into the closed eyes of what he lacked that I had gained in balance.

I had excellent directional skills, social, and I was rich beyond belief. Soon I forced my thoughts into his as I asked, hoping in desperation he would understand me, what was going.

I felt his jerk into a rod like stiffness as he glanced around the room, he spoke to the little deer and the thing gave my annoyingly dense Alter a look I knew meant confusion and worry. He spoke before leaving and my Alter again scanned the room for my voice point origin.

I injected my thoughts again into his, though this time I said, 'Inside your head.'

'Inside my head?' he spoke clearly in my language, the barrier obviously not effecting us like the outside world he lived that I taken control that night, I believed to be.

'Yes, you fool, inside your dense skull.' I scoffed at how ape like his mind was. 'To think I actually had to come out and tell you I was here! Offending!' He didn't speak as he leaned forward into his palms and slightly rocked twice before lifting his head and staring into a jar full of blue medicine.

'Who are you.' He didn't ask, it was a statement demanding response.

'I am you Alter, you pathetic twit, I'm your split in another world.' This talk was beginning to drain me as I felt the tug sleep trying to force me out of his thoughts.

He must have felt for I felt the shift from sitting to standing. He gave a yawn before closing his eyes, obviously to concentrate on me. Though I was unsure as to why he was standing up, I would have laid down and fallen asleep to be more comfortable.

'You're very weak.' I gave him laugh to state that he lacked to feel when I first made contact. Our surroundings blurred as we were pulled closer to talk, my exhaustion slightly forgotten with his new found interest in me.

'Of course, you fool; I'm exhausted from everything in this world. Your light is too bright; the dark is blinding my sight, your words pound in my head as monkeys' on drums! Your skin burns like acid with each move you make against unhealed wounds!' I spat at him as I forced him to feel my presence on his skin. 'I come here to find my Alter is an idiot, so dense that he can't feel another's thoughts in his head.' I was forced to stop as my labored breathing caused me worry.

'Just what are you?'

'I am you, you are me, I am dying in my world, but I wish to die in yours.' My words were off, there meaning unclear to him for their words was different then what I originally said. I could not understand how I knew what was translated between us was wrong but I felt him pull away throwing me back into the cage where I bleed from the wound of his harsh action.

I couldn't blame for him for what he had done to me as I lay weeping in my cage as dark death embraced my clinging soul to his.

That is how I opened my eyes and stared into the Bobby's who gave me a worried look.

"Zoe, you nearly died, you nearly died by your Alters' hand, didn't you." He barely touched my arm chained to the bed before turning and leaving me alone in my cage of the hospital room where my soul was being tainted and blood blackened by their greed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I hope you enjoy this story for I received it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it out loud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The crew had been on alert as they watched Zoro threw the week after the strange occurrences in Sanji's kitchen. They were unsure as to what had caused it, but Chopper had stated that he was perfectly healthy. Though not even he agreed with that diagnosis after the he left to grab the crew so he could tell them what he had learned.

As they returned to the room they stood still watching the swordsman standing, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes darting back and forth beneath his lids. He was pale, sweating, and his body shook as if he was in water submersed to be pulled under by a vice grip any sea king. He didn't respond to their words as they eased their way into the room, trying to not frighten him while his right gripped tightly to the hilt of Wado. He muttered a few words in the language they could not understand. He shifted slightly as if he was confused. The crew could only watch as slowly his pale skin became close to a deathly white glow.

At this point worry set in, the crew rushed forward gripping his shoulders to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. When his eyes opened dazed glazed over with fog none of them understood what had caused this. It took Zoro a few hours to resort out what had happened, though as he resumed his prior duties he didn't speak to the crew of the voice in his head.

The week that had followed from had been a strong toll on Zoro's psyche. He had searched in his mind every day, every second, he pretended to be asleep. He could feel it in the back of his head an empty space he know remembered that had wound his cords of chain to the voice dragging it back into its hungry depth. He had not wished to cause the pain that he knew the other was feeling, but he had surprised when his crew yanked him away from the talk.

He was angry at them, but he could not find his voice amongst the chaos that ensnarled his mind. He continued hoping to get more answers and clearer understanding as to what it was. Yet every time he searched he could no longer find it.

"Zoro!" a voice of the cook called to him. He didn't respond as he stared down into the grass and worked on dissecting the cage he trapped the other in, trying to figure out how it worked. "Zoro?" the cooks voice grew slightly concerned, Zoro knew that it meant the crew would soon come over to check on him.

A soft click in his mind forced all the muscles in his body to tighten, the tension in the air grew around him, and he felt his eyes shift closed while he felt a tug on his soul. He felt his body and the body of another struggling in chains, bound, gagged, and crying desperately to be free. He knew that feeling that encircled his own mind. This was the voice, it had a body, and something was wrong with it. His could feel a strain on his body as his knees began to give out, his legs beginning to cramp, until all he felt was his body hitting the grass with his breathing coming in far too shallow snapping him out of limbo like realm to the other.

He gasped as he tried to take in air but his throat was closing, his hands reached up to claw at the flesh but someone restrained them. He felt trapped and frightened and wondered if he was visiting the other like they did to him until he heard the pleas of his crew. His eyes snapped open, he did not realize they were closed, and the two dark green eyes looked at everything as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. All the images, faces, colors were blurred together. He was taking in everything and nothing, his stomach began to heave as, again, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Yet the voices of his crew were the things that sent his brain into shear panic. Their words were so fast, unintelligible garble that it felt as if someone was repeating pounding it into cement while drowning him. He felt his throat trying to scream but all it accomplished was making him choke worse. His friends, he felt around the air, were panicking.

'Don't struggle.' His muscles suddenly slacked as he no longer moved at the words and command from the other voice. 'Don't force yourself to breath.' His body no longer felt the need for air as he began floating in the void of his own brain; he didn't care as he allowed the others words to wrap around him soothing what was wrong. 'Close your mind to all that is around you, focus on one thing, only one person.' He trailed his eyes sluggishly threw the outside worlds mess until his eyes landed on the crews doctor looking frantic as he was in his heavy point. He had tears in his eyes while he shouted out things for the crew to do as he was focusing on keeping a steady pounding on Zoro's chest to keep his heart pumping normally.

He didn't feel it at first as he watched the crew, but soon the pain that rounded with each hard thrust from the strong arms of their Doctor's heavy point was gripping him until he was tempted to deter the other's desperate attempt to keep him alive.

He was alive, not dying, though he felt as if he was swimming where danger desired him to be.

"Zoro…" the voice of the cook called out as he turned the head of the swordsman to look at him. "Come on, you shitty swordsman, don't allow this to beat you."

'Don't allow this to kill you.' The voice laughed as it wormed its way into his brain with sluggish movements. 'Don't allow this connection to break, I can only help you as-' the voice stopped as Zoro felt something trying to rip it from his brain, to pull it back where it belonged. 'Not now!' it whined while trying to dig into brain. 'Not yet, please, not yet!' it was slipping from Zoro, something… he didn't want it to go, not yet…

"Zoro!" Sanji's voice snapped the link as Zoro stared up into the cooks blue eyes and he wondered how it was possible to drown in a gaze that was far too bright to be human. Zoro crashed as he closed his eyes, but he felt his breath and heart beating in his chest. He crashed mentally and not even his dreams came to help him.

The crew had heaved the body of their first mate up into Chopper's medical room and placed him on the bed to rest under the watchful eyes of the reindeer. They never felt so scared in their life as Zoro was unmoving besides the steady rise and fall of his chest, his torn shirt still clinging to his arm in his sweat. It had been half an hour since Zoro collapsed and they rushed to restart his heart and save him. Chopper was unsure as to why his body suddenly decided to shut down all at once, but he assured the crew he would find the reason and he'd stop it from happening again.

Chopper sat alone at the desk looking over a small portion of Zoro's blood to find out if he was sick or if something else was in his blood causing his symptoms. He sighed as he set the Petri dish aside and rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof blankly staring at the desk. Zoro was still fast asleep, Chopper learned quickly he was unconscious and he might have fallen into coma from his heart stopping and lungs collapsing. It was only a few more hours until Chopper would announce that their friend might not wake up.

"What is wrong with you?" Chopper said swirling on his chair to face the body on the bed. "Zoro…" the man didn't respond as he breathed evenly; he might as well be dead to their crew in this condition.


	4. Chapter 3

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I hope you enjoy this story for I received it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it out loud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

* * *

Chapter Three

My eyes stung as Bobby and one of my doctors came in to drip three purple tinted liquid eye drops into my light emerald eyes. The stinging was from the fact that it burned its way to my corneas and was dulling all my sight so that the barely light room was that of that of an unlit tomb.

My throat was burning from the increased acid rising each time I struggled and nearly came close to vomiting. My mind was putty as the time bore on since my Alter came in contact with my fragile form. He was distressed, worried, and I felt his fear ghost across my own cerebral cortex. He had panicked when he felt my pain; I believe that is why he struggled so strongly against the bond he formed without knowing. I had barely any time to help soothe him and spare his body the pain, but as I watched him struggle my own body began to cry in pain desperately to drag me back to where they wanted me.

I cried out for his help, hoping he would reach for me, but I felt it as he struggled towards me how fragile his heart fluttered in his chest as his body rejected his attempt to contact me. I knew as I was the one to actually call to him and connect from now on but I feared what I would find as I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling with forming tears.

How and when could I see if my Alter was fine? None of my relatives with Alters were alive, they had committed suicide a year prior to connecting, and I was still a few years off from the age of twenty one. I gave a muffed cry out into the dark room where I was unsure if I was alone or not; my heart ached for the familiar connection to the Alters mind where his thoughts consisted of vibrant colors and words filled with no understanding to my own thought patterns. I far too young to connect, the problems already showing in both of us as I pondered as to why my heart ached in the chaotic pain from his world, it was addicting and my only desire to merge with his own world was fading as I wanted to experience more of a world I didn't understand.

I turned slightly too where I knew the door was in this small hospital room. My ears opened to the room's sounds to feel the pulse of each noise resounding off of everything in the room-I was a blind bat searching for my prey to sink its vampire fangs into its cortical artery. Nothing stood out so I closed my eyes and tangled my spirit in the thread of my Alter that lingered strongly in the back of my mind. I climbed forward until I felt the even pulse, the strong breathing of raising male chest, the pounding of a heart straining under the pressure of its own desperate beating. I was back inside the body of my Alter, who I failed to feel touch the edges of my form.

Quickly I scanned his mind feeling him out and was astounded to feel the tingle of his own response. He was weak, struggling, and I knew that in time he would be unable to stand my presence as before. I nearly cried as I struggled to pull away, his inner reached out desperately to feel my own energy course him again. Again I yanked away slowly forming a barrier to protect us both so that I could somehow help his body to get use to me as I wormed my way like parasite living off of his own adventures. I found myself in possession of his body for he was far too weak to struggle against me.

My eyes as they opened took in the world; though it was dull not as bright or strong as it was before. I blinked back the confusion and the nauseous feelings that took hold of my new body as I sat up to swerve my legs off the bed. My eyes dimmed in and out before I forced them to take in the world slowly. I could not take in the whole room for fear of sending the body into shock of another overload. Slowly I turned my head after the throb left to see the door closed but slowly opening to show the deer that swallowed a few sips of his drink.

As his eyes rose up to look at me I almost grinned for I didn't feel overwhelmed by anything that the colors or sight I be held. He nearly dropped the cup before rushing forward placing it on the table as he grabbed a few instruments to make sure I was okay. I wanted to speak and tell him that he wouldn't find anything wrong but I couldn't help but allow him to follow what he was obviously taught.

I waited patiently but even that was beginning to wear as he didn't speak but worked. I glanced out the window to stare towards the never ending waters, a soft smile gracing my new lips. This world was beautiful, undying, and something I wanted to save.

The deer spoke and I turned to look at him with a raised brow, though I could see I still had the language barrier between us. I gave a slight shrug before standing up, not forcing my body walk yet, so I could see how my world would tilt if I forced far too much. It wasn't bad actually, I considered, as it felt just like a carnival swing.

The deer protested as he changed, my body reacted by stepping back, my face shocked before I laughed. This world was indeed strange, but I gave him roll of my eyes before walking out of the room and towards where I heard the most noise.

My eyes tried to take in everything around them, but I forced them still and ahead to see only what I needed to. I spotted light and took the door it was at to the outside deck where soon silence was joined by my sudden blindness from the exposing light. I blinked the spots before staring at the faces, some tearful, some surprise, others happy.

My panic arose as I considered the small fact I didn't understand them where they would ask question about how I was feeling. I wasn't sure how they would react to my native tongue, where I knew that if might confuse and worry. I gave a deep sigh before turning to look where I knew there was food; my stomach gave a growl of hungry reminding me that this body didn't have a tube feeding it.

Non-chantey I shrugged ignoring my Alters crew to head up the stairs two at a time before I reached door and opened it forcefully. My mouth salivated as I neared the door and soon blinked when the glimmering object holding it shut caught my attention when I could not open it. I growled in protest with my newly deep voice and turned around to find the smoking man until I nearly rammed into him and three others.

I opened my mouth to say something but the grin that was covering the smoking man's face from eye to hidden eye was enough I shivered with unease. I stood my ground though for I really didn't feel like backing down from his obvious threatening body.

He spoke to me, my Alters body, and I was tempted to just point to the fridge demanding him to unlock it so I could see if anymore of the sweet circles' were in there. He didn't seem to make the jump that I did not understand a word he was speaking. I scanned his face trying to see how intelligent he might be, for my Alter was not as smart as I or my world's people. I gave huff of impatience and turned to face the door again, the smoking man seemed annoyed at this action as he gripped my shoulder and caught my attention as he spoke again. I stared at the hand for a few minutes until I trailed up to his face. He looked concerned meaning I was not acting natural to my Alter.

"I don't speak your language, I am sorry about that." I turned fully to face them as the hand of the smoking man fell to his side. "But you must realize that I am starving." I motioned to the fridge and the other crew looked at with titled heads.

I almost desired to give up until I heard the laughter, faint but still strong, from the cage my Alter was in. He seemed to understand the words the smoking man and others said, which meant he was tapping into the world.

'You're ruining my reputation, shit head.' I titled my head and turned to look around the room.

'I'm unfamiliar with your accusation.' I felt his grin, he was stronger and that made my heart lighten.

'Why the hell can't you understand them and speak normal?' I blinked again as I turned to face them and my hand went out poking the smoking man in the head. His face pulled back as he stared down my arm into my face.

'My conscious has not had the time to adjust, besides I am only nineteen, I am far too young to make perfect contact… I was and still am killing you with my desperate connection.' The group looked at me as if I was some strange alien creature. I couldn't help but laugh out at them while I lowered my hand to hold my side. This was classic and it was another world where I was laughing at for no other reason than a face I could see.

'What are you laughing at?' my Alter sounded as if he was about to die of humiliation but it didn't bother me as much as I knew he wanted it to.

'I find it hilarious that I can see one's face in your world, it is quite interesting… how do I say you look hilarious?' He told me a few lines as I repeated them as I stood there concentrating, it must have been odd but I didn't mind, and the outcome made me keel over with barely any breath.

Here I was trying to take this easy for my Alters body-nothing is every true.

The man gave me a low growl before he lashed out at me with his legs that I failed to see coming through my tears of laughter. I felt my body slam into the fridge slumping to the ground while my Alter cursed the man calling him many things I was unfamiliar with.

"What the hell Sanji?" I repeated what my Alter said to the smoking man, it had his attention as he stared stronger at me. I was tempted to state more that my Alter had cursed out towards Sanji but I knew nothing of the words he was saying. The meaning to them in my language not in very clear for the void to translate.

I allowed them to talk for a few minutes as I leaned my head back onto the cold metal. I was exhausted and it was annoying me, I force my body to relax so my mind could wander and travel to the outer rims of my Alters cage so we could speak with less problems.

'I am exhausted, I wish to know how you feel.' He gave me a sense he really didn't feel up to it and he desire to take a nap. 'Fine, I will allow you rest; I must return to my body… please, do not try to establish a connection, the next time it might kill you.'

'Why are you able to make one with me?' he asked wearily.

'I am near death and my body is being forced to mature at a speed that will kill me if I mature fully.' I blinked in his body before closing his eyes and allowing the body to slip far into its unnatural sleep.

'Why don't your friends save you?' I laughed in our shared thoughts at the image of the people of my world coming to help anyone, even themselves.

'Our world is dying, Alter, all who are fit to die at birth their mothers strangle so they need not feed another mouth.' I began releasing my hold on this mind to return to my body.

'Then why are they trying to save you.' I didn't respond as I vanished, my eyes opening in my own body allowing my ears to pick up the first sounds of breathing not belonging to me.

"You didn't stay long, Zoe, is something the matter on the other side?" the man asked, the one I dreaded to see after he brought me here. "It's a shame you can't talk, Bobby said you have a lovely voice… I'd like to hear it when take over the other world."


	5. Chapter 4

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I hope you enjoy this story for I received it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it out loud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Zoe stared up at the man, he had given his name finally in her curious struggle to ask, and he pulled a chair next to her bed.

"Zoe," the man, Charles, began. Zoe slowly began to realize that the room was exceedingly brighter and Charles was wearing the black tented glasses she had only seen in movies. "What is the other world like?" the words where enough that Zoe laughed while choking. "Ah yes, that thing…" he scrunched his face up in disgust as he shouted something to the closed door allowing three men to enter, one was Bobby.

"So, how are her wounds?" Bobby asked looking from Charles to the doctors extracting the tube.

"Their healing beautifully, but it left a nasty scar." Bobby nodded with a soft smile as he walked over when the nurses were done to run a hand across Zoe's face.

"Zoe?" Charles asked smirking at the obvious attraction between the two, even if one was looking horrified and disgusted by Bobby's actions.

"Why should I tell you." Her voice was weak and it burned from lack of use while also from the recent extracted tube.

"Come on, Zo, I'd like to know the new world we'll be living in as a couple." Bobby dragged Zoe's attention from Charles as he leaned forward kissing her temple. Her body shivered at the unwanted kiss.

"I'm not a couple with you, Bobby, I hate you, and I have every living person on this planet and wish you're deaths to be painful and hellish." Bobby pulled back with a grin that Zoe didn't quite like, it reminded her of the face when he nearly tried to kill her for this whole thing to hit the open air.

"That's why I love you, Zoe, that's why I know you'll get this job done just for us… or at least to save yourself." Zoe turned her head away to stare at Charles hoping he would do something about the boy. The only thing he did was give a snort.

"The light must hurt your eyes, Bobby." Charles said as the addressed person looked up wincing at the direct light.

"Yeah, but if Zoe has to deal with this in the other world, I sure as hell am not letting her live it alone."

It touched her heart slightly; Zoe was disgusted at that, to know he was going through this pain for her. Here she thought he hated her guts; he sure showed his love in a twisted manner. She closed her eyes while she felt the longing for her Alters contact even though it had barely been half an hour since she last saw him.

"You look pale, Zoe." Charles stood and leaned over her slight worry on his face. "I hope nothing is wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong…" Zoe snapped at him but her voice was panicky.

"I'll let you rest, by the end of the month you're body will be fully mature… do you know how long that is?" Zoe knew Charles was going to answer even as Bobby squeezed her shoulder in excitement. "You have a week and a half. Tell your Alter, Zoe, they're going to need to know the rules." With that Charles stood from the bed and walked out the door calling to Bobby to follow while he turned off the lights.

Bobby leaned down kissing her lips slightly before whispering, "We'll be able to marry, Zo, once you bring us to the other world… finally get the change to merry like we talked about before this happened to you." He planted another kiss and he left the room quickly to make it before the lights were off.


	6. Chapter 5

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

_PLEASE READ: Due to some problems with my College I have yet to receive my funds, and the lack of jobs hiring, I wont be able to reply until I can sort things out on my end, so... Please don't worry, I will update as much as I can.  
_

**I hope you enjoy this story for I received it in a dream... well the general out lay of it and the fandom... ;;; Over the course of the story you'll understand how it flows. If it is hard to understand please tell me so I can say this... or I can say it now... "I'm terribly sorry, but just like me, we're all confused." I checked this part out by reading it out loud, it is suppose to flow as if the person is saying it out loud.**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

-Alters are a person split in two by the world to equal the balance. They are rare and few but the reason for it was done by a man named Dr. Schumer who lived in the world Zoe had. He was the first to open the world at his age of twenty nine.

-Dr. Schumer was also looking into ways to save his world from the death it would soon face, but he failed to find a solution that did not end up with the fact his world was materially incapable of his actions.

-Zoe's family never had the same last name as each other for the fact that the Alters had to have the last name too. Zoe Roronoa, an unusual DNA mutation that turned her hair green, her eyes an unusual emerald-black and her ability to live from mass amounts of blood loss.

- Zoe's mother died at the age of twenty seven, not an Alter. Father not an Alter. Zoe is the first Alter to appear in the last twenty years. Reason unknown at the moment; at this time Zoe is only nineteen, two years too young to open the void or establish contact.

-Charles, head director for saving the Human race, has found a drug to boost one's body chemistry to age. Zoe is the fifty ninth testing subject and last. No children belong to her family line; Zoe is the last Alter alive and only chance.

-Alter unknown, world Alter lives in is unknown. Unsure if it is positive for the human race to establish a colony. In four days the few hundred people chosen for relocation will be called forth. Food, shelter, and other living necessities have been gathered; when fully matured Zoe will be forced to open the rift.

The report was folded up again as Charles entered the room to stare down at Zoe's body that was in all asleep, but the readings on her brain showed far more than what any man dreamed. She was interacting with her Alter, but he felt somewhat annoyed that he was always showing up for her to be in another world.

"You do this on purpose, Zoe, and I don't like to be forced to take time out of my schedule for anyone." He stared at her for a few more minutes before a small grin tipped the corners of her mouth. "What is on the other side that you enjoy so much?"

- - - - - - - - - -Voice inside your head- - - - - - - - - - -

She had spent her time talking to her Alter, Zoro, and learned they were not that different. He was strong, almost as to the point she called him a monster, and he was very caring towards his friends, the other crewmates on the ship she had come to accept. For that day they had both agreed it would be best for Zoro to be in control, she felt that she had yet to gain total understanding of this world: the language barrier being the last thing she was trying to hurtle over.

'I find your language quite vexing, Zoro.' Zoe stated as she stalked around his mind like a panther. She took in the area they were currently in, the crow's nest as Zoro called it, where he was lifting absolutely ridiculous weights while counting to absurd numbers.

'Well you speaking in complete sentences like some snot nose brat is also annoying, Zoe.' Zoe laughed calmly as she purred forcing him to stop while she kept acting like some wild cat ready to pounce. 'What the hell do you want and will you STOP doing that, it's distracting!' again all he heard was her purring.

"You're annoying as hell, stop bothering me." Zoro hissed threw his teeth as he began to train more. Zoe laughed as she pulled at his attention again enough that Zoro knew by now meant she wanted something real bad. "What the hell do you want!" he snapped angrily turning around to head outside to the deck below. He stopped as he spotted Usopp looking at him with wide round eyes.

"I… eh… Chopper wanted to see how you were doing!" the boy said nervously looking around and hoping he could leave. Obviously he didn't want to be here and both Z's knew it.

"Why?" Zoro asked in his calmest voice he could muster.

"You're …" the sniper gulped. "Uh… last week's problems… you know, with your health." Zoe nearly keeled over laughing as she pounded the side of his head making Zoro close his eyes in pure annoyance.

"I'm fine." 'Zoro, don't lie, you're feeling pretty damn angry.' "Move, I'm going down." Zoro watched as Usopp ran out of the way for the first mate to casually make it to the bottom while he felt poked and prodded by his annoying other self to go to the kitchen for the round treats: cookies.

He passed Nami and Robin as they gave him a worried look, something he was finding taxing, and he opened the door to see the love cook pervert whipping up a desert for the girls.

'Oh, what is he making?' Zoe forced his attention to the cook's hands and saw the strawberries and other things that she failed to identify. 'Can I have some, please?'

Zoro nearly face planted onto the sterile floor and he looked at the chef, Zoe's longing plainly expressed in his eyes, and he tried to pry them away before the love cook caught onto his staring. He felt Zoe push him forward, her desire for sweets- SWEETS- over powering his self control.

'Stop!' he shouted inside his head causing Zoe to jump away and focus on her Alter. 'Don't you ever do that again! We're getting booze, not sugar coated cake!' Zoro blinked back into reality and his gaze landed on Sanji's where he was wiping his hand off and tempted to touch the swordsman to snap him back into reality.

"You okay, moss head?" Zoro nearly blushed at being caught staring at the cook but he turned and found the stock of booze taking some out for himself and to tell Zoe again that this was what he loved more than anything, other than his swords and dream. "Oi, shitty swordsman, what the hell was that just now!" Zoro had barely reached the door when Sanji spun him around to point an accusing finger at his chest.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't 'nothing', I saw your look, what was it." Zoro couldn't hold back the embarrassment rushing over his face and covering his neck.

"N-nothing." He seethed out directing his glance elsewhere; Zoe seemed to have a ball at this as she forced herself forward muttering how naïve and innocent her Alter was.

Sanji watched as the look on Zoro's face changed from the unknown embarrassment to hunger and humor. He glanced up at the cook and gave him a cocked brow and a wild grin forcing the chef to back away unsure of what he was seeing. He knew now that this was no longer his nakama, but he felt that behind the eyes watching this unfold was indeed his friend.

"Zoro?"

"Nope." Zoe said in the deep voice playfully. "Could I have a piece of cake?" it was difficult for Zoe to speak the words she barely heard or learned but she nodded to herself that it was pretty convincing and it seemed to make Sanji understand for he turned his head to look at the two pieces of cake that she was looking at threw her Alters eyes.

"Hell no!" he spat out making Zoe blink and Zoro laugh, telling her a told you so.

"Why the hell not!" the words were more natural, almost an instinctive comeback.

"I don't give my desserts to men, Zoro…" Zoe felt the first punch connect to Sanji's shoulder knocking him down.

"I don't give a shit, Sanji." Her eyes narrowed as she stalked over and picked up the fork with a huge piece of cake on it before shoving it into her mouth.

It melted on contact with her tongue sending shivers down her Alters spine, it ripped at the consciousness that was between this world and the other and she grinned softly before turning to stare at the horrified expression of the chef.

"Hehe." She giggled. "I really love your sweets." Zoro was in shock as he felt his brain being overloaded by her thoughts and the fact that this must have been the first time she ever tasted something like this. He felt his legs give out from under him and Sanji rushed forward holding him steady.

'I've got to go, Zoro.' Zoro felt her soul slowly draining out of him. 'Tell him sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it… I really just wanted to try a bite.' He could understand that in away and he knew that in her world no one had the luxuries they had.

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted being dragged to the ground by the dead weight of the swordsman's body. "Snap out of it, come on you shitty marimo!" Zoro snapped his eyes open to glare at the cook before he tasted what remained of the cake and nearly vomited.

"Gah, what the hell!" he stated while sticking out his tongue in disgust.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I am terribly sorry! As I was writing about five minutes ago for another story I just realized 'I haven't updated in a couple of days' and I thought 'today I'll get another chappy out to my readers' then I opened up my document for this story and to my surprise I found that I had failed to even write the next chapter! So here I am looking hard at the two opened documents and I was unsure which to continue writing in... but I found that I have four chapters written for the other so this one has more priority at the moment.  
**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

The days had passed easily for the two Alters while the time for the world opening was slowly drawing into the hours. When the day did reach them Zoe had felt worried that she might not be able to see Zoro again or his crew, but she feared that she would not be able to steal a piece of Sanji's sweets again.

"Zoe," Charles asked as he came into the room with a few guards. "Everything is set; we just need you to open the door for us." Zoe nearly began to panic for she wasn't sure which was worse: setting these killers onto a world as Zoro's or might dying and being prevented forever not to see the crew she was coming to consider as family.

"I'm not sure…" Zoe cried out. "I'm not sure if I should." Charles gave her a grim grin while stroking her hair.

"Don't you want our race to live?" she barely shook her head no, but in the bright light she knew it looked more like a yes. "Don't worry so much, when we are settled in I promise you that both you and Bobby will be married, I swear." Zoe's eyes widened as she turned away fearful. She didn't want to merry Bobby, she hated the other. She didn't want to merry period! She just wanted to return to the Straw Hat crew, steal Sanji's sweets, and annoy Zoro.

"I don't want to." He stroked her hair a few more times while she repeated these words to him.

"It doesn't matter what you want, it's your duty to your race." And he walked out of the room leaving her with the saline dripping into her veins to help stabilize her body for the day's gate opening.

- - - - - -Voice inside your head- - - - - -

Chopper was finding the strange actions of Zoro the past week when he was becoming more stable, though from what he didn't know, and the crew had once again allowed him his own time with little problems. Then it happened again when he had told the crew mere days before that Zoro might not wake up for a long time. The crew was taking it badly, to the point that the air around the ship was dark.

Until Zoro had stumbled out looking dazed.

The crew had just watched as Zoro looked around, Chopper noticed how glazed his eyes were, and he stumbled up the stairs to the Kitchen, a horrified surprise as he stumbled against the door. It was enough that the crew soon rushed.

Zoro had fallen asleep when Chopper had looked him over, but he was no longer in threat of falling back into coma. It was the best news to the crew, but Zoro still slept for the longest time before getting up a day or two later to restart his training.

Unfortunately they noticed his mind was distracted often when he paused seemingly talking to someone inside his head. It was worrying them but they respected him enough not to bother asking him to much about it.

Chopper had sent Usopp up to tell Zoro that he wanted to give him a check up to make sure everything was fine, but when the green swordsman came down he passed by the crew slightly annoyed heading towards the Kitchen, a place he always went when he was starting to act strange.

"Ah!" the reindeer jumped to his feet rushing to his office in case he needed his kit or anything more. When Chopper had finally reached the Kitchen he paused, where the other crew had barely entered, and looked down at the gagging Zoro as he held his throat as if he was choking.

"Zoro!" Chopper lunged forward as he began checking over the green haired swordsman, still pinning Sanji beneath him, and the little reindeer couldn't figure out why Zoro was looking green. "Zoro, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Sanji bellowed, but he didn't move much for worry of setting off the first mate again. "He decked me and ate my cake I made for the girls!"

Everyone blinked as they looked at Sanji not quite sure if this was the truth; Zoro didn't like sweets, he refused anything that was slightly sweet to begin with.

"He decked you?" Usopp asked.

"He punched my shoulder, knocked me off balance, and ate my strawberry angle fruit cake!" Sanji looked as if all hell would soon happen until Zoro shifted on top of him that made Sanji look directly at Zoro's face their noses touching.

"I did not even touch you when I came in here; I grab my damn booze and was leaving until you spun me around, you shitty cook!" Sanji blushed as the warm air from Zoro mouth covered his face and tickled his neck, the thing that was worse was the sweet smell of the cake lingering on his breath; an aroma that Sanji wanted to taste, strangely enough.

- Voice inside your head-

Zoe blinked twice as she stood weakly on her legs to look down at the perfectly carved symbols and designs needed. Charles had been planning this for years she could tell with each second she watched them glow brighter registering who and what she was.

"Those of you here, my dear ladies and gentlemen, have been summoned to survive in a new world." Many in the audience looked around miffed but Zoe could tell they were high nobles who paid top dollar for their survival.

She counted each breath as she looked down at the ruins, her mind calling the connection to Zoro, and she slowly closed everything around her feeling the comfortable feeling of him as he felt her reach. A soft smile graced her face but it came with a flood of horror as she wanted to cry. She had allowed the connection to grow, she failed to allow Zoro swallow her soul into his own, all this for the chance to experience all that was going on around her in his body.

"Zoro." she felt the tears fall down her face as she nearly dropped to her knees until Bobby's firm grip wound its way around her small form, holding her to his chest.

"Don't worry, Zoe, you just need to keep calm and everything will work out." He nuzzled his head against her hair, his eyes closed, before kissing her forehead and he reluctantly released her. "You're the savior, our ark, Zo."

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt every single human walk towards her a cup in their hands. Tears spilled from her lower lids as she closed her eyes feeling Bobby and Charles restrain her before ropes were wound tightly across her neck, arms, wrist, and legs before a dagger was picked up and placed against her bare chest where a faded line was diagonal on her chest.

"Give us a new life." Many begged while others pleaded to be saved.

The cold edge of the metal sliced open her chest as it was freely dripped into cups being pushed forward. She couldn't see anything in the world anymore as her body was ignited with fire as they shared her bond with Zoro, their minds dragging against the cage she was quickly erecting hoping to spare Zoro from feeling or seeing anything; she feared that if the wall were to break they would drag her Alter into her world to experience such humiliation.

"NO!" she heard a scream erupt from her throat as her eyes opened, blood dripping down like tears as she screamed more, a gurgle, where blood dripped from her mouth as the ruins glowed and all who drank her blood were surrounded.

"Yes." Charles said as he gripped her arm painfully while he dipped his head forward biting into her shoulder and suckling the blood that came from the broken skin. Bobby dropped to his knees as he nuzzled her stomach pushing his tongue into the opened wound causing it to explode in the front of her mind.

In seconds she felt the rip as the ruins opened below them until they all slowly descended until screams erupted through the whole group. Zoe no longer seeing anything or feeling her own world being destroyed as she looked out into the void as spotted a bright star glowing, guiding her, and she knew she would be there with Zoro in a matter of minutes, but the growing populace in the circle was pulling all her strength away trying to dim the pain in their own body; they were impure to be in the void and demanded her blood.

Bobby looked over his shoulder liking blood off his face as more of the survivors rushed forward latching onto her restrained form and biting, nearly ripping her to shreds, in her skin. They were savage, Bobby saw with wide eyes while they shifted to Charles who had nearly ripped a bite of his future wife out of her shoulder.

Bobby shuddered as he tightened his grip on Zoe's stomach burrowed his head in her firm muscles as all those who were eating Zoe alive howled as if they were ravage animals on the kill.

"Zoe!" he cried into her stomach. "Oh god, what are we doing to you."

The light faded from Zoe's eyes as she lost sight of Zoro, but when the light reached her sight she knew they had made it to the new realm; Zoe cried as she felt the binds on her vanish before her body was being supported by those continuing to eat her.

'Zoro,' she called out weakly in her mind searching for him in the midst of the fog in her brain. 'I want a piece of cake.' She broke down crying as she was dragged under the mass of screaming humans.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I am terribly sorry! As I was writing about five minutes ago for another story I just realized 'I haven't updated in a couple of days' and I thought 'today I'll get another chappy out to my readers' then I opened up my document for this story and to my surprise I found that I had failed to even write the next chapter! So here I am looking hard at the two opened documents and I was unsure which to continue writing in... but I found that I have four chapters written for the other so this one has more priority at the moment.  
**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

The crew had silently decided that something was bothering Zoro since his last break down, a few days prior, and his sudden constant meditation. The first mate soon barely decided to talk to the crew unless he was talked to also, though it was almost the same as before, but many of the crew was worried his attitude was being more like a depression.

Zoro frowned as he opened his eyes again and glanced around the ship until his gaze landed on Nami and a map that she had been reading. He frowned as he looked at the map from behind trying to read the name and see the basic layout.

"Swordsman san, is everything all right?" Zoro turned his attention to the other woman near Nami as she closed her book.

"Fine." He looked at Robin for a few minutes until he looked at the map. "How long tell we reach the next island?" Nami looked down at Zoro as he stood up and walked over to give the map a quick glance, his eyes narrowed as he looked at one section of the map a small spark of recognition and dread rolling over him.

"Is something wrong, Swordsman san?" Nami looked at the area his eyes had rested on and she looked over the map again.

"Nothing; any town to resupply at?" Nami shook her head with a sigh.

"No one lives here, Zoro, why do you ask?" Nami heard a small grunt before Zoro walked off into the ship out of her sight.

It was growing harder to concentrate for Zoro as he struggled each second to push the feeling of loss out of his mind. It grew each second his friends were nearly upon the island, but the worst of it was in the time that Zoe had vanished from his mind he felt a as if something was eating at him; there were smaller feelings of things that crept through his mind whispering to him.

It had gotten to the point where he was not beginning to trust his actions around the crew or his own words when he spoke.

"Zoro?" Sanji's voice broke him out of his thoughts as Zoro looked up into the cook's face in the men's cabin, though Zoro had his own room he sometimes came in here to rest but feel as if he was still with the crew. Sanji finished tightening his tie before placing his jacket on a rack, his vest on over the orange shirt, and he stalked forward until he was a few feet away.

"What!" Zoro snapped as he walked over to the wall slumping down.

"Don't snap, idiot, I'm just wondering if you're okay!" Sanji placed his free hand on his hip as he leaned forward to stare at the growing twitch over the moss heads brow.

"Don't." was Zoro's firm reply as he felt a strong voice in his head arguing with another; these fights were growing steadily worse. "I'm fine."

Sanji, who had been on the receiving end of the strange behavior over the last month, squatted to look into the pained expression of his friend as his own features softened. None of them liked to see any of the others suffer, but no one was sure why it was growing to be so hard to understand or get as close as before with Zoro. It was taxing, but Sanji knew it had to be done, even if Zoro would snap at him.

"I don't care what you're saying," Sanji easily found a more comfortable position. "I'm going to stay here until you tell me what the hell your problem is, Marimo."

His only reply was a chuckle as Zoro raised his head slightly to look into the blue eyes of Sanji with his own dark green-black ones. A shiver rushed down the cook's spine as Zoro looked to the bunks where the crew slept, almost deep in thought, before looking back at Sanji.

"Zoro?" a wide grin opened across Zoro's face as he spoke in that foreign language that had started this whole episode of problems. Scrambling back slightly Sanji just stared with a miffed expression as Zoro crawled over to him; his eyes conflicted but the look predatory.

Sanji nearly screamed as he was pinned down roughly by the swordsman own body mass. Again the words flowed out of his mouth, excitedly, but a more uncertain tone was held.

"Zoro!" Sanji struggled to free his arms as they were brought to the top of his head, pinned quickly by one hand. Fear ripped under the cook's skin as his struggles grew more violent as Zoro unsheathed wado ichimonji. "Snap out of it!" the sword clattered to the floor as Sanji watched some inner torment; something was fighting inside of Zoro's head displayed for Sanji to see in the wide panicked eyes.

"Sanji-." The word was pushed through the locked jaw. "Can't-." the barely seen form of Zoro flickered behind Zoro's eyes until it dimmed while another, not as furious or blood thirsty, crept forward. The wide blue eyes watched as this new thing controlling Zoro stripped his of his shirt with relevant ease until it reached for the abandoned sword resting near the blonde hair.

"Alter." Zoro struggled to speech correctly for Sanji to understand. "Blood-." The grip switched from the hilt to the tip slicing the swordsman's hand. The tips of the bloody fingers traced words over Sanji's bare chest until the dark green eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the side of the cook, slightly still trapping the confused and frightened cook.

- Voice inside your head-

Bobby snapped his head up as he looked around the room until he raised them up to look into Charles dark furious gaze.

"What do you think you are doing!" he shouted but the words were almost confusing for Bobby to understand as he tried to sort out his language from the one he was forcing upon his mind in Zoe's Alter.

"I am trying to get us a ship." Bobby mumbled out, his fear of this man had grown when he had almost allowed Zoe to die.

"We do not need a ship, we need to eat his flesh in order to become perfect!" Bobby shuddered as memories of what his people had become, at least what was left of the people who had only just survived the hunger.

It had been the most horrifying thing Bobby had seen in his life when he pulled away from Zoe's body when they landed, watching her cry, scream, and being dragged under the mass of bodies trying to rip her apart as if they were the living undead. It was gruesome until Charles had done something Bobby would never forgive the other man, or his people for, and nearly raped Zoe after throwing off the others in a show of unusual dominance.

That had been the last straw for Bobby as he tried to kill the man for doing this to the one person Bobby had loved since before he knew. He had taken Zoe's naked body to a old abandoned building and hid there with her.

"Where is she, Bobby?" Charles dragged Bobby's mind around to his current situation.

"She's safe, recovering, and barely alive!" Bobby rounded to his feet as he took two steps forward. "If you and those bastard do anything more to her-." A slap cut his words as his head dropped his hand on the red cheek.

"I do not care, Bobby, but she is the only source of energy until we eat the other alter! He is the only thing that will bind us to this realm!"

Bobby remained silent as he kept his head down, he knew what Charles was saying and he didn't enjoy it. A shiver rushed over his shoulders and down to his toes as he heard a scream from outside; another of their people was vanishing, one who only drank Zoe's blood and didn't get to have her flesh.

"I don't care if we all die, Charles, but I won't allow you to hurt Zoe anymore… I love her." The prickling tears welled up as he moved back to his prior seat.

"Bobby, if you love her, then tell her." Charles tone grew softer. "If she feels the same she will at least allow you her flesh and blood; if she loves you and not that Alter of hers." Bobby felt the ache in his chest harden as the tears grew to racking sobs when he thought of how she had only mumbled 'Zoro' her alter when he had been there helping her regain all her strength and nursing her back to life.

"I… I love her." He cried out until he closed his eyes and desperately reached out to brush the weakening strand of Zoe's attachment to Zoro. This was as close as he could get to her.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**I am terribly sorry! As I was writing about five minutes ago for another story I just realized 'I haven't updated in a couple of days' and I thought 'today I'll get another chappy out to my readers' then I opened up my document for this story and to my surprise I found that I had failed to even write the next chapter! So here I am looking hard at the two opened documents and I was unsure which to continue writing in... but I found that I have four chapters written for the other so this one has more priority at the moment.  
**

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

The crew stared at Zoro as he was chained in one of the empty rooms used for stocking. Franky had made sure that it was sturdy enough to hold the first mate but he didn't like the odds of Zoro breaking his ship; they were drastically high in every calculation he made.

Chopper, giving Zoro a mild sedative, had insisted that Zoro explain what had happened and why it did so he could figure out how to help his friend, it was beginning to get to be a deadly problem growing out of hand and Chopper knew he should have tried to fix it a long time ago.

Luffy, the captain, had denied going into the room until he was positive that Zoro was actually doing what he had done; nearly killing his crewmate before he had written in the first mates own blood: Help her.

It had been surprising until Zoro had learned of what he had done and what his hands wrote. He was frozen still as Luffy walked in with Sanji, both looking at him with sorrow and confusion. It was hard to take in, Zoro knew, about him now being some freak; he didn't really know how much they knew of his Alter, Zoe, but he could guess that it wasn't a lot if their friendship still beamed through their eyes and actions.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked sitting down on the floor folding his legs and giving Sanji the chair. "You feeling better?" a shrug came but Zoro didn't respond as he felt something enter his mind. The two watching him saw his eyes dull as he pulled back into his mind and stared at some man.

'Hello.' He asked walked forward timidly. 'My name is Bobby-.'

'The bastard that helped hurt Zoe, right?' Zoro asked with a annoyed tone.

'Ah, yes, I am truly sorry if that cause you some problems, but… we have bigger problems… more than anything Zoe does too.' Zoro nodded, in the real world and mind, at Bobby.

Bobby paused as he looked beside him; something was happening on the man's side causing his attention to falter a littler, 'They're going to eat you, Zoro, both you and Zoe to become residing members of your world… just please save her, I… I love her too much for this to happen… please… I…' something seemed to happen as Bobby opened Zoro's eyes to stare at Sanji's and Luffy's.

In seconds he began struggling in his chains before he felt them give and snap, falling to his feet.

"Help… Can't stop… Going to kill…" Zoro's hand rested at his empty hip and he looked at Sanji then to Luffy before pinning them both to the wall to bring his lips forward to speak. "Zoe is going to die if you take your fucking time at sea… Zoro…" He leaned forward sniffing both their necks. "Cannibalism is something neither of you'd like of a friend, am I right?" the tone was sickening as Zoro pulled back his head and opened his mouth wide, eyes dancing with wicked glee and hunger before he bit into Sanji's neck, both hands pinning him after dropping Luffy to the floor.

Zoro, watching in horror in his own mind trapped by this newer person manipulating Bobby, as his body grew hard, hands roughly undoing Sanji's belt as the other tried to push him away. Soon he felt Sanji stiffen as Zoro's hands gripped the others groin and lifted up fondling hardly.

His mouth soon hovered over the still bleeding wound as he heard Luffy shout for him to stop, heard Sanji begging for the swordsman to stop, heard the noise rushing from the outside hallway, and he felt Bobby nick and suckle Sanji's jaw line before he undead the buttons on Sanji's shirt with easy along with his vest.

Sanji felt Zoro's erection rub against his left pinned leg before Zoro began thrusting forward at odd random.

"Zoro!" he called out as the green haired man lifted his gaze and brought it to his lips smashing them together.

Zoro's mouth pulled away, both men panting hard, as the door busted open ad half the crew fell in. Luffy raised to his feet, Sanji noticed the glint in his eyes, and he got ready to attack and save Sanji from Zoro lack of reality.

"The others," Zoro said through kisses along his hairline. "will not be as kind as I am; Zoro's mind is riddled with our thoughts, desires, our needed actions… but they dim each day as our people slowly vanish and die." Zoro lifted his hand out of Sanji's pants before stepping back allowing Sanji to fall to the ground, his pants first. He stood practically naked, his boxers only thing on, and he watched wide eyed as Zoro slowly came back to his eyes and they stared at each other before a firm disgusted grim look was all that was seen.

"I didn't mean to do that, I swear." The crew looked at each other before huddling around Sanji helping him stand.

"Zoro, what's going on?" Luffy asked being the first to step forward.

"It's a long story, Luffy, and I'm not the person to ask."

"Who is?" Robin put her curiosity out as she moved forward. "Zoro?"

"My Alter: Zoe." The crew looked at each other before at Chopper who blinked and frowned.

"Split personality disorder and he also shows symptoms of Schizophrenia too." Zoro frowned at Chopper telling him he was crazy, he knew what he felt, what was happening, and that Zoe wasn't something made up.

"What would cause that?" Chopper looked at Zoro than began to explain how he came to his conclusions; the crew nodded as they took in this new information; they agreed it made perfect sense.

"So, Doctor san, why is Zoro taking his aggression and other emotions out on Cook san?" Chopper blushed as he stood up and looked at Zoro and toward Sanji next.

"Their rivalry. 'Zoe' is opposite of Zoro, as he says, so that means instead of rivalry her emotion is 'lust' or 'love'." Zoro blinked, disgusted, and he looked at Sanji who was pale as a sheet. This was not what he wanted to hear. "Other words, Zoe won't stop until she's screwed Sanji."

That was the final straw, Zoro concluded, after hearing how he 'wanted' to 'screw' the cook, he wouldn't deny he did find the blond attractive and he did like to think about them in bed, but that WAS not what he ever was going to do to the other; unless Sanji wanted it then Zoro would comply, with skillful hands and that.

Zoro blushed as his eyes slightly dulled, not realizing it while he thought of that train of thoughts, and his pants began to tighten. The crew took notice and Sanji shivered.

"I'm not going to have sex with that muscle bound freak; you might as well kill me now." Zoro snapped out and looked surprised at Sanji's outburst before he blushed worse knowing seconds later why.

"Don't worry, not going to happen." Man, great day for someone to act like that when he was horny enough around Sanji AND the other two females on the ship. Next populated island he was on he was getting laid.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ... I forgot... - -'''  
_

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

The crew could see the island barely a day's travel. It had surprised a few when they spotted smoke, but it was a relief to many to know that it could mean there were people on the island who could help them when they needed it. Zoro had complied to stay in the room designated for him. Yet as the time grew closer with each gust he seemed to be getting worse, by Chopper's conclusion it was because 'Zoe' wanted to have 'sex' with Sanji.

Though the crew decided that it would be best to wait and see how it went before they came to the conclusion for Zoro.

"Eh, I smell meat." Luffy shouted as he jumped up from Sunny's head and turned sharply to the smoke rising from the mountain. "It smells good." Sanji walked out of the kitchen upon hearing Luffy's loud explanation and he sniffed the air with a frown.

It did smell good, but it didn't smell right either.

"Luffy," he called over catching the captain's attention. "Don't eat any food given to you by the natives." Luffy began complaining, stating that he was already hungry. Realizing that the captain might just do as he please he scowled at the childish captain. "Fine, we're together on the island, got that!" he headed back into the room where dinner was being made before they reached the island.

Zoro raised his head into the air as the voice of Bobby returned calling to him to save Zoe, his alter, before they found where he had hid her. That had been before he began screaming, thrashing, and bringing it upon his own body.

It had called attention to the crew who were near his designated 'room' telling them to rush to their comrade's side. As Chopper entered first he noticed the convulsions that began to panic the reindeer. Franky entered next quickly restraining the swordsman by instructions given by Chopper himself as he shifted to heavy point mode and assisted.

"Hold his head in between your legs and keep his shoulder as still as you can." Chopper held the thrashing legs while waiting for the spasming body to calm down on its own, soon he pleaded to any god hearing.

It had turned into minutes where both crewmen fought to keep control over the first mates body until it began signs of settling down. His eyes, once barely opened and fluttering only white, had closed and his face slacked. His spine, arched at one point, straightened out and soon showed no signs of strain. His legs, the last as his arms, only twitched once in a while from the muscle strain, soon didn't need to be held down any longer.

"The worst is over now."Chopper huffed out while leaning against the wall opposite of Franky's own out of breath form. "That was a violent seizure; we're lucky we came when we did…" Franky didn't need to know why he could picture it in his mind and it made his throat tighten as he looked over the room. A sharp corner at the bottom of the bed he made. Some rough areas from the other fits, the chair, desk… they could have cause problems if they allowed him to thrash about.

"I'll check over the room for things that might be hazards for him." Chopper smiled knowing what the other was saying. "What should we do with him now though; the floor can't be that… comfortable."

Chopper nodded as he voiced his response, "Now's not the time to move him; bring me his pillow and blanket, I'll wrap him up and we'll stay on watch for a few minutes… when I feel he can be moved we'll move him quickly." Franky gave him understanding nod as he followed the instructions the ship's doctor asked.

'Zoro?' the voice was soft, hurt, and it was every bit frightened as it should be. 'Are you okay?' the voice was near tears and in extreme pain.

'M'in'.' he didn't speak out very well as he desired to but a soft pained chuckle came as response; they understood.

'Zoro, I'm sorry… please, don't come to this island, go far away… let them die before you return… let them die.' He was confused as he struggled to turn his head to look at the one talking, but his neck refused to move as if the muscles were no longer functioning correctly.

'Wh'?' he tried to speak more normally but his throat was hoarse he realized.

'Why?' it asked wondering what he was saying. 'I don't want you or those of your crew to die.' The smile, loving and familiar, was sown into the words. 'Who am I? I am your alter, Zoe, remember?' the person was crying now at these words; it was afraid Zoro had forgotten her.

'Zoe.' Zoro said with a small grim smile. 'Ar'-.'

'I'm fine, please, wake up and tell them… please…'

Sanji walked into the room, his eyes quickly darted to the floor where Zoro was unconscious upon. The skin, once a brilliant tan, had become stark white and thinly worrisome. The crew, who now refused to see this sight of their friend dying without their help, and he too didn't want a part of it now with each passing meal he broth Chopper and Franky.

"How is he doing?" they had docked at the island, a few miles away from where Nami assumed the camp would be that he fire was at.

"He's getting worse… he might not make it…" Sanji cursed as he placed both plates down to their respectful owners following by sitting next to Zoro's head to gently run his fingers through the oily green hair. The two watched, hoping nothing would happen negatively, before Zoro stretched into the feel of Sanji.

"Tch, bastard." Sanji stated calmly with his own brand of worry and regret. His other hand slowly clasped around the fading wound he received two days ago, two days ago before they docked at the island an hour out. "This is all your fault."

Zoro didn't respond except to partial growl when the hand was taken away, "Chopper, help me lift him up into a sitting position." Chopper scurried over and did as Sanji asked watching as the blond cook shifted and allowed Zoro's back to rest on his chest.

"Sanji," Chopper's big eyes looked pleadingly at the cook. "Can you see if he'll eat?" the little reindeer slide his plate to Sanji's hand, who gladly took it, and shifted to wrap his arm around the thinning waist before he felt the body shift to match him with a comfortable sigh.

"I'll try." He brought a cup of water up to the slightly parted lips before he tipped it slightly. It was strange feeling Zoro swallow the water with small gulps at a time, but in a way it felt right by him. Soon he brought up a piece of thinly cut chicken, which he had done with one hand, and used his fingers, always clean, instead of forks, Choppers demand, towards the swordsman's lips.

He greedily ate and licked the fingers, a blush crossing Sanji's face as he felt his pants tighten at the action.

"He's eating!" Chopper and Franky sang before the ship's creator rushed out to tell the crew. Sanji, feeling in a way used by how Chopper looked at him to continue, fed another slice of chicken to the out of it man leaning against him with all practical ease.

It was a few more times before the crew had came down to witness this miracle, much to the uneasy cook, and they cheered him on. It was near the end of the long meal that Sanji felt the cramps in his back starting to become more of a problem, he would have to finish 'feeding' Zoro now before he couldn't sit up right anymore.

"Are you okay, Sanji kun?" Nami asked noticing him wiggle slightly to pop his back.

"Ah, it's a little painful on my back supporting this big lug." He said with a nervous smile.

"Ah, but you're doing such a good job!"

"Navigator san, you have to realize that Swordsman's body weighs more than Cook san's in muscle mass. It must be painful to hold it for an hour and a half." Sanji didn't realize how long he had been doing this until then and he blushed before pushed the plate to the side, he had finished feeding the sleeping swordsman while they talked, and grabbed a napkin to wipe off what might be on the grunts face before the others shifted more sending them both falling on the deck, Sanji's head hitting hard.

"Are you okay, Cook san?" the crew looked at the downed and trapped cook.

"Yeah; Can you help me move him, he's heavy!" the crew gave a few smug looks, one Sanji didn't like, and they turned leaving him under the green hair's back.

"We'll be back later, cook san, we are going to visit the town for a few hours, and we'll bring back some food for you and Swordsman san to eat." Nami giggled as she dragged Usopp and Luffy out the door. Chopper, seeming to nod at something the two non human crewmembers said, Brook and Franky, looked at Sanji and Zoro giving them both the 'go ahead' sign and left with the crew.

"What the hell!"

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

The island looked like any other summer rock they landed on, though the giant carnivorous animals (rabbits included) were a little disturbing. It had crossed those who were not on the ship to wonder why people would live here other than being outcast of society. To Robin this was probably the one place where people should not live as they crossed a few more planets before realizing that they were not just plants but man eaters as well.

"I fear we are in a very bad position, Captain san." Robin shouted after the plants sprung to life and attacked them. Luffy, she realized, was enjoying this different adventure then the normal on seas one. Though it could be do the fact that the plants were no match for him and the crew but the fact that it could be the people on it that intrigued him, why, she was not sure yet.

"hehe, that was fun." Luffy bounced on his heel looking at the plants. "Do you think the villagers are like this?" the crew hoped not for everyone's sake. Slowly they began to walk again after Chopper checked for any wounds, considering he wasn't sure if the plants were poisonous or not.

The crew, after a few more attacks, realized something as they neared the smoke. There were human bones littering the ground everywhere. Nami gulped as Franky and Usopp stepped back getting ready to flee at the command of Luffy, though Usopp was ready if anything showed he was in trouble.

"These bones are recent… but… they are far too similar to humans only their structure is different than any I've seen before." Silence fell over them as Robin picked up a head where the front teeth were sharper, almost animal, and the skull structure for the eyes was narrow. Upon closer look at the hands she noticed that they too were sharper and deadlier.

"I fear the humans on this island might be exactly like the animals and plants." She watched her crew pale when she stood up setting the bones down before all eyes landed on Luffy's who seemed to be looking at the smoke and the direction Sunny was in.

"We should head back and come back with Sanji and Zoro." Chopper jumped up frantic at that.

"No Zoro! He's still-." A snapping branch made Chopper jump behind Nami's legs to hide. The crew spun to look at the humanoid walking out of the tree's with a human hand, one with elongated nails, in it's jaw. It paused to look at them while it's eyes narrowed, blood red eyes, to realize it did not have the typical attributes of those few remaining from where it came.

The arm fell into its hand as he fixed its ruffled clothes and other assortment. "Hello." The crew was taken aback by how decent it spoke. "I'm going to take it you are visiting due to our camp fire?"

"Hehe, yep! One of my nakama is hurt; we were hoping you had-." Luffy began but was silenced by a low growl emitted from the man's chest.

"Would your friend happen to be a woman?" the look in his eyes was feral and hungry making the crew shiver and step back from the emitted energy of some kind rushing off the man's skin in waves that made their stomachs turn. Maybe these people were not what they had hoped for, now they just had to flee before anything happened to them and their nakama aboard their ship.

Sanji pushed Zoro's dead weight to hopefully remove him from his waist, Zoro had wrapped his arms and snuggled into his chest some time ago, and it was growing to be infuriating when he yelped every single time Zoro licked his shirt allowing him to feel the wet saliva wetting the fabric.

"ZORO!" he huffed out when he felt the swordsman's teeth bite near his nibble making it go erect along with the familiar sensation's rushing to his dick awaking it. "STOP!" Sanji yelped again as Zoro buried his face into Sanji's stomach his tongue slipping through the blue fabric's gaps where the buttons were to lap at the salty skin of Sanji.

A moan left Zoro's mouth as he stroked his tongue caressed Sanji's stomach hearing the gasping breath from the trapped cook under him, though he was oblivious to it, and he moved upward slowly with his hands until they gripped the shoulders to host up his body to fully cover the one beneath him.

"Zoro-!' Sanji felt panicked as Zoro's hardened member was thrust into his spread a part legs close to his own now throbbing erection. Sanji felt the dread of the coming moments wash over him while he still could thing sanely until Zoro began adding friction.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Sanji cried weakly in his mind closing his eyes while he was slowly being stripped of clothing. He's only Zoro… he'll snap out of it.

Slowly the forcefulness from the green Marimo slowed before Sanji opened his eyes to stare into green eyes that he knew didn't belong to 'his' swordsman… His? Sanji thought to himself. Zoro wasn't his, though he wouldn't mind his Zoro right now giving him that look of love with that soft smile… WAIT! Smile and look?

"Zoe?" a chuckle was his response. "Zoe, stop this…" Zoe leaned down more her head resting on Sanji's shoulder. "What-!"

"I don't have long to stop it." Zoe's voice was twisted in pain and exertion. "He found them… They don't have long… not with your gifts… I…" Zoe nuzzled her head into Sanji's neck. "Zoro is weak, our minds are far to linked for him to not feel it…" Zoe kissed Sanji's jaw trailing it up to his lips lightly kissing the right side. "I don't have long…"

Shifting made Sanji feel the stress from before vanish when Zoe turned Zoro's head to look out the door where a man entered holding a strawhat.

"You found us." The voice, Sanji shivered to, was cold and dry with humor. "Are you here to eat this body and keep this plane of existence?" Sanji didn't take his eyes off of Zoro's body controlled by Zoe, though he was unfazed by the conversation.

"I can't eat you, Zoe, not when you possess your Alter… though what were you going to do with that… thing?" Sanji frowned before finally turning to look more over the intruders looks, finally seeing the hat, and he knew instantly that Zoro was right. They never should have come to this island.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

Zoe, in Zoro's body, sneered slightly at the man, Charles, grinned as he stepped forward dropping the hate to the ground while holding his hand out for her to reach up and take it.

"Zoe, please, don't be so unreasonable… and please remove yourself from a top of that… that disgusting thing." Charles reasoned once more only for them both, Sanji and Charles, to gasp when Zoe shifted on Sanji's stomach so she could grip the wall and lean forward, one hand resting on Sanji's mouth, and she looked at him through Zoro's eyes and almost wished everything would be okay.

"What have you done to my straw hats?" she spoke with such an aggressive tone that Charles quickly stepped back, his grin falling slightly as he realized that in this form Zoe had an upper advantage. "Did you eat them like you did the others and the ones before that? Did you kill them like you did Bobby?" Zoe's voice cracked as she had felt Bobby scream in her brain after he told her that now she had to fight, now she had to return to Zoro's crew to save herself and the others.

Now he was dead for loving her with such undevotional desire and an unprecedented true love. She chuckled to herself leaning down and kissing Sanji's forehead. Zoro, Zoe always new somehow, loved this man with an unconditional love that Bobby had for her.

Bobby and Sanji were far alike Zoe chucked out to herself.

"Charles," Zoe began to stand up a little. "Did you know that the man right here that I'm staring at had an Alter?" she didn't stop there for she knew it now with clear resolve for she and Bobby had shared a sacred bond: blood. "I had an extremely distant relative who many in our world would never consider us related. His name was Bobby Prince, Bobby use to have such beautiful blond hair, his eyes were so blue…" again Zoe kissed Sanji's forehead as his own face was one set in confusion. "Bobby couldn't cook, had pathetic Stamina and tolerance to pain, he hated smoking…" she stood fully up this time to face the man responsible for Zoe's lover's death.

"Charles, did you know what would have happened if two alters had a child together?" the man looked baffled before he swallowed dryly as if slowly he realized what was happening. "Our world would have been saved." She gave a low dry laugh before stepping around Sanji's body and up to tower over Charles. "You killed Bobby, didn't you and with that you kill the only chance of ever living in another world."

Her teeth pulled back as Zoro screamed in her head as he felt it also. The blood from her body being spilled again, "STOP KILLING US!" she screamed stepped back gripping her head. "TELL THEM TO STOP KILLING US!"

Charles and Sanji both were shocked as blood began to fall from Zoe's and Zoro's lips as she clenched her teeth. They continued to stare as the voice blended more into the two alters'. "YOU'LL KILL US, CHARLES, JUST LIKE YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!" that, Sanji realized slowly, was Charles last breaking point as his body rustled like an animal and he swiped his arm clawing through Zoro's chest leaving nasty red lines that quickly began to bleed.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" he screamed at Zoe's body as she tilted Zoro's head down to look at the blood. "I will not allow all that I've worked for to be wiped out because of a spoiled-." He froze as Zoro's head tilted up causing his mouth to fall open.

Sanji watched, only seeing Zoro's back, as Zoe laughed trailing Zoro's hand across Zoro's chest and lifting it up to Zoro's lips. He wasn't sure what she was doing but by the look that Charles was giving Sanji knew that it was something he was extremely happy never seeing.

Slowly Charles began to laugh as he drooped his shoulders and slowly turned around, "You are right, Zoe, this body is not what we need yet… not until we consume your own… after all, we're just monsters in your eyes."

Charles left, dropping the straw hat, and he bowed before vanishing up the stairs and away from Zoe and Sanji. Minutes passed in silence before Sanji finally came to realize that Zoe in Zoro's body was bleeding onto the floor, not a puddle but enough to fear about, and he shot to his feet to swirl around to Zoro's front only to pause as he noticed the empty look staring at where Charles had been once.

Could that have been what made the man leave? Zoro… No, was it Zoe in control?

"Zoe?" he waited a few minutes as he shifted on his feet not liking the unresponsive swordsman in front of him. Time still passed without them moving and Sanji feared that his might be just like the time Zoro was badly wounded on Thriller bark. Fear coursed through his veins like ice as he lurched forward and gripped both of the thick and broad shoulders, it was far to similar in situation, and he shook with every strength he had shouting Zoro's name.

Nothing happened except for both of them falling to the floor, more blood dripping from Zoro's lips then was normal for the man. Slowly Sanji realized that what Zoe had been screaming did not just mean for her but for Zoro as well; they were killing the brute he was falling hard over.

Luffy would be pissed when he learned this, Sanji knew as he panicky left the swordsman to get Chopper and he begged that he could find them before something horrible happened. He failed to look down at the straw hat with speckles of blood littering the rim and underside as it spun in a deadly dance of knowing near Zoro's head as the swordsman's eyes drooped shut with only one knowing behind them: pain.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	13. Chapter 12

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, Charles, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

The run was brutal on the rugged terrain of the forest and other 'obstacles' he tried to avoid: any human or animal sound. How could this have happened, he kept chanting in his mind, how could it be true? A separate being from Zoro … that is Zoro? He gave a weak chuckle before his mind clouded over with tears. His Zoro was going to die because of the fact Zoe had been with him.

Maybe it was something else? Another part of his brain suggested. Maybe it had to do something with how he and Zoe had been in contact not just in the same body. HOW could that happen! Zoro was dying because of that woman! SHE WAS KILLING ZORO!

A growl caused him to stumble on the rocky ground to look around. "Who's there?" the growl came back before it let out a chuckle. "COME OUT!" Sanji was losing every ounce of self control he was establishing for finding the crews doctor.

'You're horrible.' The voice was a weak chuckle. 'Never once did I ever really care about trying to contact you and… and you're just running franticly while leaving them alone! Smart, jackass.' Sanji froze before the words Zoe whispered reached his mind far more clearer. 'Yes, I'm your alter, stupid, but unlike Zoe or I'm older: 24. I'm already of age… and you aren't, still not sure how that happened, but it's grace working.'

"You're Bobby."

'Duh.'

"Zoe said you were-."

'Zoe's in shock, but I'm not dead.'

Sanji paused to blink several times until a small sigh left his lips, if Zoe was alright then Zoro would be. Something then came across him, "what happened?"

'I'm like Charles as much as I hate being it now… he didn't like 'no' for an answer… hunger is a horrible thing, I bet you probably know that.' Sanji paled before his legs gave out and he fell to the dirt.

"You… you were eating…." He felt the bile rise in his throat and he quickly turned throwing up onto a fern.

'Yeah,' Bobby didn't sound regretful at all in his mind. 'Unfortunately now I'm not really 'Bobby' anymore. It happened to everyone who came here when they started eating. What really sucks though is now my stupid dye and contacts are gone, stupid animal characteristics.' Bobby laughed before he purred. 'You shouldn't stay in one spot, Sanji, it isn't good… especially when you just threw up, it smells horrible.'

Sanji's eyes went wide, the white of them showing to extreme amounts, before he turned to look at the tree's and surrounding ground. How did…

'Hm… I guess you don't know much, but as our animalistic traits come in we are a lot more like predators… and… I think I just spotted my prey.' The sadistic joy laced through the words were enough for Sanji's brain to kick awake and throw itself up into the a fighting stance.

"You bastard, how long have you been following me!" Sweat trickled down Sanji's brow before something shifted behind him, his reflex turning him around his foot swinging towards where he believed the head would be only to feel the difference when the foot was caught before it could get very far off the ground.

"I think you're misunderstanding your question. It should be, 'What were you after following me?' so I could reply, 'I wasn't after you at first, but Zoro'." A larger then normal tongue slathered saliva up Sanji's throat, chin, and cheek before pulling back near his eye. "Then I saw you and thought, 'Hm, I might as well have some fun…' after all, how often do you get to 'eat' your alter?" Sanji's heart pounded in his chest as he began to thrash in the hold.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed fear causing his voice to raise in pitch before his body was brought down to the dirt and rocks causing all the air to be exhaled with a grunt. Bobby chuckled straddling Sanji's hips while pinning both of the cook's hands above the blonds head.

"How about… after I finish peeling the flesh off your bones?" the laugh caused every hair to stand on end before the tears increased as his jacket and shirt were torn off with a swipe from his hand. "Don't hold back any screams, I find it erotic when I eat."

The first scream left caused Sanji's ears to ring. The pain from the sharp teeth ripping though to scrape against his ribs was enough he knew he wasn't going to make it back to Zoro with help… hell he didn't think he could make it back now.

Bobby continued to eat long after Sanji had fell under to a sleep of some ample amount of peace. In his mind he was a bit pissed at Sanji for being able to do that, thus why he had flipped over the dead weighted body onto the back (wounds now filling with dirt while they bleed, must be painful) before looking down on where he should start first.

Ah, stomach, best area to get the most for his time. Shifting lower he leaned down smelling the interesting smell that wafted up to his nose. It was almost identical to his own only it smelled far more… enticing. His mouth opened, jaw dislocating for a bigger bite, before his teeth latched into the skin sinking more before he began to pull upwards the blood trickling into his mouth while his tongue licked and lapped it up with a few dozen greedy slurps.

"…ard…" he paused hearing something in the distance. His eyes scanned around before he bite deeper into the wound feeling the muscle and meat pulling with his jaw, now relocated. "…..tard….." What was that sound! He lifted his head, a chunk of Sanji still where he was trying to eat it from now a nasty bite mark.

Bobby began to lick his lips as he moved a bit over his dinner as if in a dominant stance to show territory. He wouldn't allow another of his kind to take what he found.

Pink and yellow appeared as it smashed into a rock near where a decent amount of blood had trailed to. The bundle lifted up blinking before glaring at Bobby who just blinked at the other.

"Nami!" it shouted, Bobby wasn't sure who he was anyways, as it took a stance. "WHERE'S MY BOSHI!"

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	14. Chapter 13

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, Charles, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

The crew stumbled upon the scene before taking in the blood drenching the creatures front and hands.

"Oh my god, I think it was killing another member of its kind." Nami felt dizzy as she stepped back before Choppers heavy point hand gently held her steady.

"We're leaving the island, Nami, they can't do anything until-." The figure growled low dropping down over its food.

"I am in no mood for a hunt." It spoke like many of the others but it didn't sound as twice as bad as the one they had met. "Leave."

"Eh?" Franky slowly walked forwards eyeing the thing up and down. "You're not going to try and kill us."

"I have no reason to, none of you smell like us, none of you has a remote smell like Zo's." he huffed before twisting a bit to nuzzle the wound in the body beneath its stomach. "So, just leave."

Bobby did not like this, these were Sanji's friends, these people were easily stronger then all of his people combined. With a few deeps breaths that always left in a hiss of his sharp teeth did he watch them, mostly the one who had smashed the rock to pieces, and waited for them to leave him alone.

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean." Chopper, Bobby browsed Sanji's memory, sniffed the air before looked back horrified. "You smell like Sanji!" Bobby's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head and sniffed the air.

"I smell like my food, my food smells like Zo, thus I am eating." Bobby hated this Chopper now for being able to pick up Sanji's smell like he was also an animal… maybe on this world Chopper was an animal? It made no sense for him to understand now.

"Is… is that person beneath you…."

"I am sure you'd like to know, but I am still quite hungry, please leave." And Bobby dropped his head biting deep into the stomach pulling the chuck he first had off and chewing a few times while he continued to look at the others even after he swallowed. "Is the way I'm eating disgusting to you?"

The crew backed away as the blood flew from his mouth.

"What color is its hair?" Brook said trying to get a clear look at the head being hidden by Bobby's legs. "I cannot tell."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bobby screamed rearing up a bit and howling before he charged. "My food is of no concern to you!" Bobby reared back his hand to swipe it at the bone man before a low growl came to his ears forcing him to stop.

He looked down to the body and he frowned, Sanji was still conscious enough to cause his chest to rumble with hope that his crew would be able to pick up his tone pattern. Dropping back down he gripped the head and titled it to deliver a semi bite to permanently stop the voice box.

"I have no time to deal with unnecessary-." Sanji moaned under him as he was coming to and the crew went silent even before Sanji coughed enough that the tension grew to the point Bobby growled as he clenched his jaw around the throat and the blood seeped into his mouth and down his throat.

"Sanji…" Bobby cursed over the flesh in his mouth as he slowly lifted his head the neck of the cook coming with him before looking to look at the unusually pale captain of the crew. "No…" Bobby grinned before lifting the body up, teeth still sunken, and he held it close sucking loud enough for the captain to hear before he release all hold he hand and the body crumbled to the ground.

"No, a dead body." Bobby laughed out before holding his sides and kicked Sanji's ribs sending him crashing into a tree a few feet away with a sickening 'crack'. "Wait, I take it back, a crushed and broken body of a still alive 'thing'."

Bobby gave a tilt before dodging Luffy attack as he tumbled to the ground with Bobby laughing when he straightened up.

"You bastard!" Luffy cried out. "Chopper… check on Sanji… YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"I'm not as sick as you think I am, I could have done worse, hm, is that what you want?" Bobby leaned forward taunting Luffy a bit as he licked his lips only to pause seeing Luffy's skin grow red. "Oh, wow, a red human meat bag! I wonder what you'd taste like in th-." Bobby was sent flying backwards as Luffy didn't move yet, Bobby swore, he did.

Luffy's head was low before he looked up dead set on killing Bobby for the act against his nakama, "Ouch." Bobby stating standing up and coughing up purple blood. "Oh, so this is what color my peoples blood is… I always wondered…" he leaned down and licked a bit of it off the dirt covered ground before spitting it out. "Hm, I like untainted blood better, no wonder Zoe tasted sooo much better that Shin's." he giggled before looking up. "But Sanji also tasted soooooo good."

The crew paled before heading forwards standing between him and their wounded friend, "you know what…" bobby groused out, "Tell me, what you would do if I were to eat Zoro?"

That was all Bobby could say as every member of the crew able to fight attacked at once pissed off and to the point that what he had said was the last Bobby would ever say.

Charles watched the sight before him from a tree and felt pity for the newly turned Bobby yet in the back of his brain he couldn't help but be thankful that Bobby had finally broke. It means that he, and only he, would finally get the tempted flesh from Zoe's body.

"So long, Bobby, it is a shame you went after Sanji instead of the wounded Zoro… you would have been freed to have Zoe forever." He laughed before he was soaring through the trees to reach the last place Bobby had been to find clues to were Zoe might be.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, Charles, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

The crew rushed back with every ounce of strength in their legs to get back to the ship to save Sanji. The crew, including Chopper carrying Sanji's unmoving and barely breathing body as they begged him not to give up just yet. While they rushed no one realized that two human looking animals crawled behind them, each snapping at each other for getting to close to the other.

Their only thoughts were food when they could smell Zoe's blood among them, some of them even covered in it. They deduced that Bobby's, barely turned, blood was covering them from how gruesome the butchering of that boy took. It was amusing but it also made their blood boil over from the killing of their newly turned.

"Once Charles finds Zoe we'll be able to be free…" one of the two stated pausing to breath a bit farther out.

"Free of what! I'm enjoying the meat; anyways, we are suppose to scout for Zoro." The two seemed to pause and chuckle at some unknown joke between them before heading out to follow the crew back to their ship.

Time had slowed down when the crew neared the ship seeing the side and other areas trashed beyond the ability to leave or set sail. With that the crew gave a few nervous looks around hoping, but knowing they were, that they were not being watched. It was difficult to believe that all this could have been avoided, they all admited more easily, if they had listened to Zoro when he had warned them, even if they all thought he was crazy he was still right with that gut of his.

"Luffy," Nami's voice shook worse than Usopp's legs as they all glanced around, all avoiding Franky's pissed off expression at his ship too, before the captain, their captain, turned to look at her. "If… If Sanji left the ship… what… what do you think happened to Zoro?" the silence that came was immidiately filled with fear and a sense of urgency as they dashed through the dibry and Luffy, who had launched himself to the deck of the ship, had paused before turning sharpy to look at the crew scrambling up whatever they could find.

"Guys… I… I don't think you want to come up here." The crew blinked before urging forward still.

"Luffy… if it's our nakam then… then I'm fighting!" Usopp's voice came in proud before he too made it across the railing and he paused eyes wide. "No…" the crew was despereate until each of them landed upon the deck and they stared at Zoro standing in the middle of corpses littering the floor. His eyes were closed, breathing soft and hardly even seen, but his muscles were tense as each of them moved around on the deck.

"Zoro?" Zoro's mouth twitched at Choppers call. "Zoro… we … we found Sanji…" again Zoro's mouth twitched but his body relaxed before his eyes opened slightly to look deeply into his nakama's.

"Sanji's dead…" the voice instantly warned them that this was not Zoro they were talking about. "Chalres stated that Sanji, and you all, were dead." Again Zoro's, no Zoe's the crew fought to label the now different mind in Zoro's body.

"Of course we're not dead! We're right here!" Robin, looking at each person on the floor looked up into the closed off body language.

"Zoe san, if we may call you that, how is it that you and your people speak our language?" the crew, puzzled by what Robin was trying to learn, watched between the two.

"It's because all of our minds are linked by blood, Robin, all of those… these… disgusting things…" Robin watched as Zoe's face sqrunched up in disgust before his eyes opened to reveal tears growing. "Is Bobby dead?"

Thrown off guard the crew looked at each other before Zoe again, "We killed him…" Zoe's mouth hung open for a while before she closed it to run her hand, still dripping with blood, across her face before she paused to look at it and slowly lick it off her hands.

The crew shivered before Chopper rushed forward angrily, "Don't do that to Zoro's body!" he shouted out with concern of the obviously different colored blood being lapped up by Zoro's tongue.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Zoe snapped out before closing her eyes. "I'm hungry, I just learned you guys killed Bobby, and… AGH! I can't even vanish from this body anymore!" she looked down to Chopper who froze from the glare. "Now… unless one of you desire to make me something to eat, I'm going to go mad and EAT these bodies!" she gave two nods before pausing for no reason making the crew wonder what was going to happen.

"Zoe," Luffy's voice was firm and commanding drawing the body snatchers attention instantly. "Sanji was attacked by the person you call Bobby… MY nakama was hurt by your Bobby… If it's between my nakama and your people… I'll kill them all, got that." The two continued to stare before Zoe walked forward and leaned to Luffy's height, far to much into Luffy's personal space the crew knew, and just grined.

"Kill them all, go a head, but when you do come upon my body, just realize that… I'm not the same as these pathetic things. I'm still a pure blood, untainted, I haven't had any meat or blood." Her face leaned forward lips near Luffy's. "But in this body I can do whatever the hell I want because… I'm not going to change and I'm still starving, Luffy, I'm still starving for the same damn things they are." The two continued to glare at each other before Zoro's eyes darted over toward the red blood dripping from the ground and, being curious like any animal, Zoe turned to walk over towards it.

"It seems your cook wont last long if you keep taking your time to stem the blood." And she turned before pushing Zoro's hands inside the still warm carcus to come out with the things, what they all presumed to be, heart. "For the time being I'll be eating."

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	16. Chapter 15

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, Charles, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.**

**This poem/song in story is original and it WILL help you understand Charles and Zoe's world a bit better. I will explain more of this later on next or few chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

They had no idea what to do as they looked at the broken body of their cook. They were speechless and their minds could not process what was happening or what they needed to do to fix this growing problem. Each member of the crew, though tired, felt as if their world was falling apart and Zoe, who now held full control of Zoro's body, had yet to show her, Zoro's face, to the crew since she went off with one of the things hearts. All of this was devastating to the crews slowly crumbling moral and now, Luffy who took a deep breath seeing the tear stained faces, knew they had to do what Zoro had prompted them at first to do: Leave the island.

"We need to leave," Luffy groused before running a hand over his face, "But Zoe is not Zoro… so we are missing a nakama." The silence of the knowledge daunted on the crew but it was the only fact that they needed to stay, they needed to figure out what was happening and… though they dared to say anything to each other, Zoro would have hated them to leave Zoe behind after how long they had contact with each other.

"I will go and find our swordsman's body," Robin said slowly getting up after the silence grew uncomfortable and the question that was unasked had lingered around them all, only of which Robin had decided to take out of her genuine curiosity of Zoe's people and culture, "call me if anything goes wrong." The crew barely nodded as they all lowered their heads knowing what Robin might do if she found Zoe doing who knows what to the dead bodies that were probably half eaten by now since not one member of the crew felt up the courage to even get rid of them.

Robin had only barely stepped up to the deck before she heard Zoro's voice, loud and crisp, speaking in a tone and words she had never once heard before. Excitement rushed through her as she walked closer to see Zoe hauling up one of the last body of the creatures and tossing it into the ocean. Blood littered the white shirt stained a deep rich purple and a blackish blue color. His arms were thick with the blood from before and now, yet the color suited this work, which she wondered why Zoe had yet to remove the blood from the body she was in full control over.

"Zoe?" Zoro's head snapped around, teeth bared, to look at her making Robin nearly step back feeling as if an animal was about to kill her, the presence rolling off Zoe's body was enough that she feared the new mind in control of Zoro's body. The two stared at each other before Zoro took a small and worn breath before smiling softly at Robin almost as if Zoe had to mentally remind herself where and who she was with. Why?

"Sorry, the smell is getting to me." The deep male voice didn't fit with what Robin was picturing Zoe to be. She wondered, truly, if Zoe was even female now but as Zoro's hand rested across the lower half of Zoro's chest, the green eyes darting down to the right, and his mouth slightly open as if he was panting made Robin assume this person in control was a woman.

"I can understand your people have a very foul smell about their corpses. It was the first thing that Chopper tried to get rid of in the infirmary."

"Sanji okay?" the question was a bit of a surprise since Robin was assuming that Zoe would have wanted to kill Sanji for killing her lover.

"Yes, he is a bit more stable." She gave the other a soft smile before she took it back when Zoro's sharp green eyes narrowed and lips pulled back to reveal that his teeth were a bit too sharp for his normal teeth.

"Then he's as good as dead when Charles comes back with my body." Again Robin felt as if she was missing something that was extremely important. She knew something was going on between this man Charles and Zoe, Bobby now excluded.

"Zoe san, why don't you come sit on the patio with me and explain who and what your people are." She had hoped that the demand and threat in her voice would have been enough to tell Zoe that it was not debatable.

"Robin," Zoro's eyes looked up at her causing the skin to tighten and hair to stand. "Don't demand anything from me." That was all Zoe said in a tongue Robin could understand and the voice, almost as if a song but not, returned to be spoken.

"Zoe, might I inquire what you are saying; I assume it's your native tongue?" Zoe, not having gotten far, turned to look back at Robin and gave a small and sorrowful smile.

"It is, and yes I don't mind telling it." Zoro's chest raised and his stomach also before she sang in his deep voice in the tongue Robin could understand.

_"There's a plague in the west killing two at a time, _  
_ There's a plague in the west killing two of the men,_  
_ There's a plague in the west which is killing you off;_  
_ And that plague's moving…. Moving south."_

Zoe took a deep breath as Robin heard the chocking sound emanating from her.

_"That plague's killing both you and I_  
_ That plague's killing both of them_  
_ That plague will reach you, I'm not sure when, but that plague will reach you soon in time."_

Robin felt a pit in her stomach as she leaned against the ship and wondered who would make a song so sad and dreadful? Who would come up with a plague to kill people in the west and send it to another place in a world? What was the meaning of this song that it hurt Zoe so much?

_"There's a plague in the south killing three at a time_  
_ There's a plague in the south killing three laws to men_  
_ There's a plague in the south which is hunting you down_  
_ And that plague's moving… moving north."_

Zoro had to pause as she looked over to the sea and then back to the island where a small sadistic smirk crossed her new male features when she saw the two people watching her in horror as she spoke.

_"That plague's killing both you and I_  
_ That plague's killing both of them_  
_ That plague's is reaching, reaching out, but I'm sure you've seen, seen this plague."_

The change in tone was startling and Robin shivered when Zoe seemed to be letting off a killer intent that not even Zoro had ever felt or emitted before. It was almost as if Zoe was going to eat Robin with words alone; rob everything that she knew as she spoke. This song, whatever it meant, was not one Robin was beginning to like.

Where Zoe's people all like this? Where her people so blood thirsty, so… she had no words to describe this but when she felt breath on her face she jumped to feel a strong grip on her left shoulder before her eyes were met with Zoro's possessed ones.

"Are you okay?" there was only apathy in the words that dripped with sarcasm and the sadistic tone was not aimed at her but life. "I can stop you know; singing."

"Ah, I am fine, Zoe san, please continue. This song is interesting; after you are done will you discuss it with me?" Zoe titled Zoro's head a bit and the eyes looked to the trees.

"I doubt it. The concept behind it is old in my word… probably older that this worlds laws and government." She giggled making Robin feel as if this song had made her drunk from what the meaning held of what feelings it had brought to the surface.

"Ah, I see, very well than, please continue." Zoe nodded as she stepped back giving Robin room to breathe.

_"There's a plague in the north killing four at a time_  
_ There's a plague in the north killing four of your friends_  
_ There's a plague which you know is killing you off_  
_ And that plague has moved… moved to the east."_

Robin had taken not that in each verse it was a symbol of direction, why she had no idea.

_"That plague's killing both you and I_  
_ that plague's killing both of them_  
_ that plague has reached, finally, but I'm not sure, not sure you're ready yet to learn."_

Zoe's shoulders shook as the voice deepen into a growl, shoulders slumped down and head low so shadows covered it all. Robin felt her heart nearly stopped as Zoe turned and stared at the trees knees bent slightly forward and panting viciously.

_"There's a plague in the east that's killing you _  
_ there's a plague in the east that's at your door_  
_ and I fear that plague… that plague is you."_

Robin barely had time to look up at the rustling of leafs before two things, similar to Zoe's people, rushed out growling and snapping their jaws almost as if they were reading to kill. Robin knew they were as they circled, yelping in that tongue Zoro had sung first, and now…

Oh how she desperately wanted to know their language!

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	17. Chapter 16

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

_Author note: I FEEL LIKE I'M RAMBLING! XD Too long of a chapter  
_

**Please enjoy and no I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, Charles, and this alien world. I do not own One Piece.**

**Please bare with me because, as I told you before, that song has a meaning and now, again, I'm throwing out something else that you might have been wondering in the beginning of the chapters when Zoe wanted to be dissolved into Zoro. THIS chapter will help you learn why long term effects of contact contaminate a person. AND why Alters do not keep or have a relationship with each other.  
**

**

* * *

**

The three stared at each other, only one set of green eyes flickering to the woman watching with keen interest until returning to staring contest. It was difficult to breath as the two in front of with vicious scowls would shamble forward and sideways to throw Zoe off. It was annoying and a usual trick played upon their world in their games.

Funny how instincts turns one so sophisticated as her people into disgusting things, which hardly could speak a true noble sentence. They were children now that their minds where degrading backwards into true pathetic beast.

"What do you think you are doing, child!" one hissed in their native tongue which, Zoe now realized as she thought in this worlds words, was hisses and garbles. It made no sense, no pattern, nothing but sound and … barks.

"I am doing what I do the best, making a mess and killing all of you off." Zoe grinned but on this face and with this body it looked bloodthirsty, which she shivered at when she realized that Zoro, her alter, must be scary in situations like this.

"A MESS!" one lunged forward before falling to the ground screaming in pain as arms sprouting from her back pinned the demented clawed hands behind their head. Another howl of anger swept through the other as they lunged also thinking Zoe to be the cause of this.

"YOU INSOLENT BEING!" its voice was far worse than anything Zoe had heard in these ears causing her face to twinge with disdain.

"I am insolent, but a being in a being be he or she mortal of animal." Then, with two seconds to think, Zoro blinked at her words. "Be us animals or …" her eyes shot towards Robin who, still pinning down the first, had no defining features her people had before they became tainted.

What were these people? They were not like them, nor were they anything on what her people considered true beings. What were Robin's crew and this world's inhabitant?

Words penetrated her brain causing her to stumble back as it was not much expected but she held her head high enough to have it slammed upon the ground with clawed hands tearing into it where the fingers graced the skin.

It hurt and it was not the pain she knew from her body that vibrated through her beings. It was a pain of tearing flesh and… What were these… they weren't things, where they?

"Oh. Lost the will to fight, child?" the thing above, no, this wasn't a thing it was an animal like she was… but what was she? Was she what Robin was now or what this person had turned into… was she like that always?

There was no light to look upon her face or words to express what she was. She had neither thoughts of her being nor thoughts of what… was she an animal. If so, what was the classification of one of them.

"I assume my brain just ran off, considering." Zoe, closer now to this person, could tell that it was indeed a he. "What are you doing to yourself to make your features so distorted and revising?"

Pulled back from a loop the thing titled its head to try and better understand the question, "I don't know." It was low and more normal than anything Zoe had heard before. IT was her language and it was back. "I'm just what I am because you turned me this way." however, any hope she held for this person was crushed as it opened its mouth and clamped its jaw to her shoulder. Sharp teeth gnawing at the flesh, tongue darting about the wound sucking all the blood that it could find without detaching, and the purr of some sick satisfaction before Zoe's eyes widened in realization of what was actually happening.

He was going to eat her like he and her people had done before… It… it was the same!

Her throat seemed to close as she remembered the pain that had bloomed from every place teeth had sunken in. Remembering the pain of tongues darting into wounds. Hands. Claws. Words of pure ecstacy.

Oh, someone save her! She could not handle another episode of that pain, not in this body, not in hers, not even in death did she want that to happen again.

"ZOE!" it was a strong voice, a female voice, a concerned voice, and one that made the thing above her, yes, it was a thing and not a person, that made it detached it mussel from her shoulder to look up.

Zoe felt it freeze before it was sent flying off her stomach, unpinning her legs, and allowing her mind to collapse upon itself.

Her people were carnivores! Her people were monsters! SHE WAS THE SAME AS THEM!

"Zoe!" she felt hoofs on her arm, the one closest to the bite, and she jumped back staring wide eyed at the reindeer. Her mind bleated in her head with a thrum she could not identify because in her word they never experienced pain in their head! WHAT WAS THIS WORLD!

"Zoe san, are you-?" a snarl reached Zoe's lips as a fair warning as she stepped back with her spine bent, all her senses focusing on these things, yes of course, they were the monsters. If it wasn't for her alter then she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't have realized what a disgusting thing, she emphases it by doubling over and gripping her stomach… not hers, Zoro's…

"Zoe?" another snarl ripped her throat as she looked up to see how dangerously close they were.

How could she be so blind! They were the true monsters here! They were the ones forcing her to be like this… to fear like this… in these situations of life and death.

"Zo-."

"GO TO HELL!" she lunged without a second thought, her teeth bared, her eyes narrowed into slits only and animal trapped in a corner with no way out could hold, and then she tasted blood that rolled over her tongue like hot rich iron.

It was delicious. It was perfect. It was all that she was craving to devour was what was in her mouth, what she pinned by this body's weight and size. Its legs beneath her pinned with no further use. How had she not faulted and allowed her body what it wanted when she first smelt them from the others!

She was her people, she was a monster, and she did not care anymore.

Usopp felt his face pale as Zoro's controlled body had lunged at him, though the eyes were a dead giveaway that Zoe who was in control felt trapped by how they had ganged up on her. It was not much harder to realize, he felt as the back of his skull made a deadening 'thunk' on the gangplanks that he had been the one to attack.

It had been the shouts of fear and actual horror when he barely felt the teeth sink into his left shoulder and scraped, he knew it had to because he heard it, his collarbone.

Oh god, she was going to eat him as her boyfriend did to Sanji!

"LET HIM GO!" Luffy's voice was firm with anger and Usopp knew instantly that if Zoe didn't release she was going to be killed whether in Zoro's body or not. However, as she began to relax, her tongue now lazily licking the wound, did Usopp ponder 'Did we really cause her to snap like that or was it something else?' After all one did not just lunge at another and decide 'Hey, I'm going to eat you!' There was always reason behind it.

Then she purred deep insider her chest that rumbled over into his making even Usopp feel a bit at ease with this whole 'eating you' situation. What was it with her people and acting like animals? Usopp was not sure but was a bit ridiculous that they all seemed like those man eating things they saw on EVERY island.

"Usopp, are you alright?" Chopper's concerned voice came through, surprising Usopp that Luffy had calmed down.

"Yeah, but… what is going on?" Usopp felt a bit giddy as the tongue once again trailed over the skin still in her mouth. It felt weird but it was interesting.

"Usopp, how are you feeling?" He giggled as a hand shifted behind his head tightening into his head to tilt his head back a bit further.

"I feel fine, but… I still don't know what's going on." In truth he felt better than fine. His skin tingled, his heart was racing, and his stomach felt sick. All this was good but if Zoe would stop shifting to bite deeper than he was going to lose it.

Who knew he liked being eaten on, Usopp sure did not!

"Guys, I think Usopp has a concussion." In addition, that was all he heard before the rumbling in Zoe's chest stopped, the lips pulled back along with the teeth, and one last dart of the tongue licked up any blood left over before green eyes stared lazily down at Usopp's brown.

"Usopp?" it was soft and barely heard even though it was inches from Usopp's face, but it was Zoro's firm, though now seemed unreal, voice.

"Zoro?" Usopp felt the need to ask but he was positive he knew who this was above him.

Then Zoro jumped to his feet, eyes wide, and he looked around as if trying desperately to figure out what was happening. His eyes darted over his crews growing wide before narrowing on the two figures, he knew instantly upon sight, before pushing everyone out of the way to pick up the one still pinned by Robin.

"What has Charles done your people?"

He had gone back to the make shift camp that these things were staying at. It was not his fault; he thought as he passed two eating a third that must have become too weak from hunger. They were dismissing and now down to a handful of creatures. Yes, they were disfigured, lacking in former high brainpower, and now… resulting from such volatile things.

Of course, he also was resorting to eating, but not as badly as they were. He had the most of Zoe's flesh and blood, he, though he wouldn't admit it now sine he failed to know before, had returned long after those humanoids had left to eat a bit of Bobby's flesh, for if Zoe was right, and she was, then his flesh had the same restoring powers as Zoe's did.

It wasn't much but it did the job, now to beat the craving for flesh.

He turned down a sideways that headed to the area Bobby had claimed, no one dared go by him though, and he stepped through the door to see, to his surprise, Zoe stumbling out of her daze like state. Bobby had brought her up when he had lost the final battle.

"How are you?" his mouth watered as Zoe turned her eyes, a bit fogged up, to him. Maybe this was that brute instead of the woman.

"Why…how did I get back?" her voice was a soft vibrato that ran straight through his body making his growl lowly in his chest.

It was a shame she was only in love with that fool who got himself killed. He stepped forward; again shocked she did not step back, before he gently cupped her cheek running a thumb below her eye. She just seemed to purr as she leaned into it.

She had changed in these few hours drastically, why, he would find out but this was going to help him achieve what he desired.

"I am not sure, Zoe, but I am glad you've returned. We were beginning to fret that our savior was going to die without saving our lives." Zoe's head titled and Charles saw, more that he felt, what had happened.

Her mind was broken, her hope that she could save her people destroyed, and now she was nothing but what he needed.

"I don't care anymore." The tears drew quickly to her eyes. "Bobby's dead, our people are monsters… I'm just like you." A twinge of sympathy pasted Charles eyes before he pulled Zoe in a hug nuzzling her dark green ears rounded but still pointed.

She was the perfect killer, only if she allowed it to happen.

"Will you taint your being then, for your people? If so, I will take you to Bobby, he is, after all, still alive." Her eyes widened as her grip on his clothes, torn and nearly falling off, as her breathing stiffened. "I saved him before those savage things could kill him. After all, I promised both of you that you'd wed, did I not?" tears fell upon the blood stained clothes as she felt relief.

Bobby wasn't dead! Bobby wasn't dead!

"You really do love him, don't you." The voice, she didn't want to hear and thus didn't hear, was full of disgust as Charles hands tightened. "If only I had met you first, Zoe, you would have been my own savior… my own personal giver." He kissed the top of her head before moving to walk out with her.

"Charles, how are you going to taint me?" her stomach dropped as she saw for the first time what her people were doing.

"Why, eat the failing flesh of our brothers and sisters, how else."

"I felt it," he called with a dry cough, "calling me back." Robin was the only one to be aware how as she was sure what Zoro was talking about. "It felt as if something was trying to rip her apart from the inside, but all I caught where words and threats being muttered in our minds."

"Does it have anything to do with the song she sang for me?" Zoro looked up a bit taken back before chuckling.

"It has everything to do with it. It has everything to do with them, what they are now, who they are now, where they came from, and how they killed their world." The crew watched as Zoro licked his lower lip before resting backwards in the medical room as his eyes trailed over Sanji's unmoving form.

"Will you explain?" Robin inquired more even though a few of the others did not want to know.

"Their world was a bit like ours about five decades ago." Zoro began with a heavy voice. "They were human once but they wanted to speed up their evolution so they destroyed their sun, their animals, and then themselves." Robin blinked wondering why Zoro even knew this in the first place.

"Ah, bro, how do you even know?" Brook hummed his response to Franky's spoken question.

"Because they all know it, only they can't remember it." Zoro's head drooped. "Zoe's not like the rest of them, like her family is. There are different categories on her world. She is a panther. Charles in a Lion. Bobby was a Cougar."

"Cats?" Luffy asked looking more confused. "They all look like monster to me."

"That's the thing, Luffy, they are monsters." The crew blinked even more before Zoro looked at Sanji again. "Did you really kill him?" the crew blinked wondering who 'him' was.

"Bobby?" Brook's voice was soft as if he was afraid to speak louder.

"Yes."

"He's dead." Nami spoke with a bit of disgust.

"Then you might as well stop treating the shit cook." That was not what the crew was hoping from Zoro about their injured nakama.

"WHAT!" Nami howled as she pointed at him. "He's our friend Zoro, I'm not-."

"You really just don't get it, do you?" Zoro chuckled as he stood up looking at Sanji before leaning over him to raise one of his hands. "He's not Sanji." there were claws instead of nails.

The crew blinked even as Chopper rushed over and began checking Sanji's life sings.

"He's alive, but… his eyes are changing color, his teeth are pointed, and his skin is a bit different." Chopper looked at Zoro and raised a brow. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Because it's happening to me." Zoro raised his own hands showing the sharpened nails and then his mouth where his canines were enlarged. "It's going to continue until Charles is dead."

"What does that mean!" Usopp jumped from his spot, though he tilted a bit, and he pointed at the two. "You're going to become like them, aren't you!"

"That's how it is, Usopp, it's because Zoe is stronger in this form than I am. She knows her way around my mind and I don't know my way around hers. Bobby knew Sanji's mind, but I'm not sure for how long he's been exploring there. Not sure the cook does either."

"What are you talking about?" Franky inquired. "How can you not know someone is in your head?"

"It would be difficult when they make the cage, Sanji has one, I can feel it. I have one, and Sanji sure as hell knows it now." The crew blinked before looking at each other. "Sanji's in my head, Bobby's in his head, thus, EVERY DAMN THING ON THIS ISLAND IS IN OUR HEAD!" Zoro paused before realizing he had snapped. "Hm, I still feel weird." He sat back down before thinking of what caused this whole thing.

"Zoro," Luffy began to ask. "Are you really in control?" Zoro shook his head no. "What do we do then? I'm not leaving without my nakama and Zoe's my nakama now, even though she hurt Usopp and you."

"There's nothing you can do, Luffy." Zoro smirked. "But I'm sure Sanji has a few cuss words to discuss with her."

'You're a jerk, you know that.' The obvious flair of hurt came wafting towards his side of the brain.

"I'm a jerk to you." It was weird having conversations with Sanji in his head when he was talking to the crew. IT was something he was hoping next transpired again.

'You going to kill Zoe!'

"I'm going to kill her to get you out of my head!" he snapped back.

'Why not talk to her, convey that she's problematic.'

'"I do that and I'm sued to die." He paused at something in the real world.

'You're getting better at that.'

"It's because it' you and not Zoe I'm talking to. It takes longer with her."

'How?' the curiosity was enough of a childish question. Sanji was bored and hurt that he couldn't commune with his friends but glad that instead of all the place he ended up it was Zoro's mind.

"At the time it took forever to actually understand what she was saying because they had spoken too properly."

'Likethe higher marines?'

"No,Tenryuubito." Zoro chuckled at the outright disgust in the emotions passing through Sanji's walls.

'How can you stand this?' Sanji suddenly spoke. 'How could you surrender total control over to Zoe just to be trapped in this… cage?'

"Because I couldn't take it. I am weaker than her, strangely, and she know that. She has more control over me than I could give her credit for… when we were in pain back then… it was her will that through me out of my body whether she realizes this or not. It's her will that allows Charles to control her so easily." Zoro paused taking a deep breath as he said something to the outside world.

'Tell them.' There was silence. 'Tell them, I want them to know what is happening.'

"If I tell them about you then I have to tell them about me." He didn't want any of them to know, but he knew that Sanji couldn't read this part of his brain that he stored where Zoe's cage was.

He was turning faster than Sanji was, but it wasn't showing on the outside, it was all on the mental side. He could feel the grip he had slipping, feel the blood that once long ago was Usopp's dripping down his throat, taste the flesh of Zoe's people, but it was a shame he did not want anyone to know that he was turning faster and it was only a matter of time.

It was the same for Zoe.

'Zoro?' zoro had finished telling them what was happening before went silent outside and inside. 'Is that Zoe's cage?' Zoro felt around before he concluded it was where Sanji was by.

"Yes, but don't bother, it's locked." Not anyone but Charles, Bobby, or Zoe could be able to get into the cage Zoro knew as he withdrew from Sanji.

'What is in there?' leave it to the cook to figure out something was in it.

"Secrets." He didn't mind saying that.

'Zoro?' he was tired, he realized, as he opened his eyes to look at the world in his mind and reality.

He was hungry. His eyes flashed to Usopp's neck.

He was more than ever ready to get up and leave.

'Zoro?' but there was one question that remained, why was Sanji calling him his name and not that ridiculous nickname?

Zoe's head felt as if it was splitting with each ragged breath she took. She had felt her hunger rise when she witnessed her people, but were they TRULY hers, tear the man limb from limb before ripping small chunks of their flesh with their canine teeth. Many, she noticed, looked the same than she and Charles. They all had distorted faces, arms, chest… it was disgusting, but it was relieving. These things were not like the ones that attacked her before, why she would find out, and now, with a glance to Charles, Zoe was positive she'd never want to experience what was happening to the poor fool weak enough to be caught.

"I thought you were hungry?" she questioned when her eyes, quite alarmingly good see better than before, gazed at the small tremors rushing across the others spine.

"No, I had already eaten before I came to you." A blink like an owl Zoe titled her head. "Ah, you see, your friends were bound to kill Bobby," he muttered friends as if it was disgusting, but Zoe didn't mind them because in front of her was something far more disturbing.

She felt her stomach rumble as a low kerning sound was made from the pack of things, animals in all retrospect, had the blood of a once fellow person in their stomachs.

"You need to eat, Zoe, you look famished… after all this body of yours has not had proper nutrition is days." Charles placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder before pushing her forward and then, with a growl not even these things could create, made all of them jump back in obvious fright.

Zoe wasn't stupid and knew what it was: Charles was dominant. He was the leader and no one would be able to stop him because, Zoe slowly realized, he was the only think that had remained somewhat what he or she use to be.

"Eat." A let or some part of the dead body rise to her lips, Charles hand that did not hold it brought one of her own arms up and let her fingers trace over the blood and flesh. "Eat, Zoe." It was soft and very passionate.

In seconds her own small canine teeth dug into the flesh, both hands shooting up to grip the meat, and she tore small pieces away. Soon a low growl came from her throat as others crawled towards the body to eat.

"Ah, I told you, you are starving." Her stomach growled as she ripped off bigger pieces. These flavors, this smell, taste, and feel… it was… She let out a howl of anger when a piece of meat was stolen before lunging forward her teeth digging into the woman's neck, jugular she knew in the back of her mind, and pulled backwards as the wet gasp of air left before a violent struggle under Zoe's small body.

No one would take what was hers.

Charles let out a small snort of amusement as Zoe, after killing three others who took her kills, curled up upon the lone blood stained blanket. Her body as naked as the day they came to this world, now scared, shivered a bit from the wind.

"Ah, what a beauty, but a disgrace." Charles cooed to the sky as it darkened. He felt his heart rise when he stood to look in the direction that they were in. Had it not been that morning when he stumbled upon the crew, then to Zoe's alter… to witness slightly Bobby's demise and the sure death of his alter… This plan, this action, it was as if their gods were praising him with what he so long ago desired.

"You sure make things hard for us, Charles." The voice was of a man, low and guttural, and it was far-gone. He had not long before the others would kill him. "I thought we had a deal, that you and I would become immortal."

"Yes, but that was before Bobby betrayed us."

"THAT GIVES-!"

"SILENCE!" it was a low hiss but loud that it carried in the room making the man stop speaking to cower. "Zoe is asleep, do not wake her!"

"What are you planning on doing? The only reason why she is not yet been killed is that we all cherish her as a god! MOREOVER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! TAINTED HER!" the man stepped forth eyes bleeding red. "She is no longer able to save our flesh."

"You are wrong, she still has the ability." The man titled his head urging the other to go on. "She is tainted but so is her alter." The man raised a brow wondering if this was true, how Charles knew this.

"And?" He urged when Charles said nothing.

"A child born into this world would be pure and one we can devour."

"Yet not many, not I included, will last a full 4 months for it to mature to eat." The man beamed a bit until his face palled. "You knew this all along, didn't you?"

"Ah, but not many had figured it out as quickly as you." Charles gave a voluptuous laugh before shooing the man off. "Do not fret; be glad to know that if you die, you die to save our goddess."

Zoro felt uneasy as he tried to sleep in the cot next to Sanji's body. He couldn't help it as every time he rolled over he'd smell Sanji causing his mouth to salivate while his stomach would growl. It was almost as if he hungered to eat Sanji; moreover, he felt the need to embrace the other, hold 'them', love 'them, and make 'them' feel safe.

He knew it wasn't just his own reaction every time he saw Sanji or smelt 'that' smell lingering long on the cooks body of chestnut and pine. This was Zoe's reaction to Bobby's sent that was growing on the cook; nevertheless, it was disgusting to Zoro.

"Zoro?" Nami walked into the room, tentatively when she noticed how he glared at Sanji, before sitting down in the chair. "How are you holding up?" it was her turn, Zoro knew, to look after Sanji and himself. It was pitiful to think he needed a baby sitter, but at this moment, he knew without a doubt she had to be there for their safety.

"I'm not doing well." He didn't lie as he turned to look at her, eyes fully turned into that of those monsters. "But I'm not liking being in the same room as Sanji's body."

Nami shivered when she watched hunger and lust cross Zoro's face, "Zoe?"

"Not entirely her."

"Sanji?" her voice held a bit more hope but knew it was only false.

"No."

"Zoro," she paused blinking. "Oh, god, you love him, don't you!" she didn't need to hear him voice it as she saw it in his eyes. "He won't love you back, Zoro, you and I know this!"

Zoro drew his lips back before tears fell from his eyes, "No, our Sanji won't love me, but Bobby would love Zoe." A dry cough came next before the words strained to spoken and heard. "He loves her and yet, in this end, she finally loves him… Anticlimactic, don't you think, witch?" Nami watched as Zoro turned to look at Sanji's body again.

"Zoro…"

"I love him, but he'd never love me back, not even if I were to die." Nami didn't hear him say this because he spoke it in the line where Zoe usually was unaware of Sanji listening, with much strain, to hear. "He'd never love me, so why should I even try to fulfill my new dreams?"

Sanji pondered this before retreating to his own space; he couldn't help but consider how he felt about the cook and this whole fiasco. It was obvious that Bobby, from the figments of his mind filtering through his own small-portioned soul, loved Zoe to death. IT was the reason Bobby forced his soul in control of Sanji's body in those last minutes he had lost his life… it was the reason Bobby became himself again.

As he thought of this he remembered how it felt right to fight with Zoro, how Zoro always caught him when he needed help, how Zoro would put his trust in anything in his hands, and how Zoro told him of that…

Zoro never lied to him unless he was hurt, but that was how Zoe was to Bobby from what he could see. Bobby loved Zoe because she had trusted him even before knowing, had loved him even before and after what he had done, still loved her even though…

Sanji almost called out when he felt Bobby's grip on his tighten for diving into his thoughts of something that was currently happening, currently going wrong.

The worst thing of this whole part was Zoro had stiffened up when 'that' part of his brain stirred with hunger. Zoe had taken flesh and from what Sanji could tell in this short time was it had bad effects on the mind and body.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Later non, like now, is to tell you more of what is going on and how it came to happen and what the alien people have done to do such horrible deeds.**

** Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	18. Chapter 17

_Any questions please PM or Review so I can try and explain. Thank you._

**Enjoy. I don't own any char's other then Zoe, Bobby, and Charles. **

**I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Zoro looked up into the ceiling, even as he 'felt' the change in the person next to him. He slightly turned his eyes to look into Franky's face, before back to the ceiling. Bobby was finally awake and he was in distress.

A growl left his throat and it was sore and it was in need of water.

"Oi!" Franky stood up to look at Bobby in Sanji's body as the eyes shifted to look at the cyborg. "Dang, I'll get Chopper, Zoro-."

"Go, already." Zoro slowly sat up before looking at Sanji's body, two small dog ears replaced the human, and the eyes were slits. "Thought you'd turn into a cat." He laughed at Bobby.

"You don't look anything like Zoe with those ears either." Bobby coughed out as he sat upright also. "Though I can get use to it once she kills you off." Zoro chuckled eve as Sanji stirred in his brain. "I feel him, Zoro, in your head." Zoro stiffened before he growled. "You're as much of a dog as I am." They both began to augh as Bobby shifted a little. "Tell me… is… is it good?"

Confusion swept through Zoro and Sanji as Bobby's placed a hand on Zoro's cheek, "Loving the same sex?" a quick blush bloomed as Zoro removed the hand from his face but didn't let it go.

"It depends on whether the person likes ya first, Bobby." Bobby shivers but leans forward. "What do you think-." Heat wraps around Zoro's neck making his body freeze with not his need.

"God you smell like her… it's too addicting." Zoro couldn't move as Bobby's tongue licked from the shirts collar up to his chin. "You're beginning to act like her also… it's subtle, thought."

"I… I'm not…" he blinked as he felt his body being pinned as he felt bewildered as Sanji's body was straddling his hips and Sanji's smile was looking down at him, and it WAS Sanji's face slightly changed giving him a loving look.

"You're far more like her than I'd ever think could be possible… I … I can't wait until she kills you off." Zoro felt his heart run cold at 'Sanji's words before he feels more of him shatter.

He truly did love Sanji and this 'Bobby' using his 'loves' body was going to break what love he had and give Zoe every opportunity to have what she wanted because… Sanji didn't love him. Sanji hated him… Sanji …

Sanji felt these emotions like stabbing wounds, felt the snap and cracks, and he nearly cried as he felt how easy Zoro just surrendered to Bobby when that loving gaze Sanji never showed anyone was directed towards the swordsman.

Had he been blind to how much Zoro loved him? Yes he had. He had long since cut off any feelings of attachment towards the swordsman because of how reckless he was and how often or not he was about to die from his war wounds. He was going to kill Zoro because he didn't 'love' the swordsman as the swordsman had wanted all these times when he had shown… shown Sanji.

Sanji felt 'his' lips kiss Zoro, who didn't do anything to stop it, and he felt 'Zoe' come to life in 'that' part of Zoro's brain. He felt Zoro being pulled and ripped form consciousness and slammed into that disgusting section.

How DARE she do that to the swordsman! How dare she do that to his Marimo! How…

"Bobby?" Zoe sounded so broken but so happy.

"Hey Zo," Sanji flushed as he felt the sensitive touches to Zoro's flesh. "I missed ya, babe, god I missed ya."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Chopper's voice carried in the small room as both creatures looked up and turned to see him. "Zoro?"

"Chopper." Chopper paused before Bobby gave him a grin.

"Zo, you really should just kill Zoro… save us a lot of trouble." Crawling over Zoro's body did he stand on the floor as he crouched to Chopper's level. "Hiya, Deer." Chopper gulped stepping back as others of the crew came to the door.

"Bobby?" Robin's tone was soft. "How are-." She didn't get very far as Bobby turned to Zoro and hissed. Slowly the crew looked at Zoro as staring at them was neither Zoro or Zoe's expression but an all too familiar Cooks.

"Get out of her body!" Bobby hissed again.

"Chopper… we have to kill him…" everyone knew who Sanji was talking about. "They… they want to kill Zoro…"

"Cook san." Robin was surprised as tears flew to the green soft eyes. "You love Zoro?" Sanji nodded. "Tell him that."

"NO!" Bobby shouted before anything could be said as he lunged into the crew who tried not to damage or kill Sanji's body. "I will NEVER allow Zoro to take Zoe's body from her! SHE must live!"

Chopper and the crew stepped back as Sanji slowly shifted, falling off the cot he was on, before punching his own body in the face, "Don't you ever talk about Zoro like he isn't worth shit." It was low and the crew felt the bottled raged behind each word even as Sanji looked up to stare into his deformed body. "You don't know Zoro. You don't know damn shit about my friend… You love Zoe so much, maybe you should have thought about that first before you did all those stupid, disgustful, and hurtful things to her."

"Sanji kun, what is-." Nami was silenced by Bobby's growl.

"You know nothing of our culture!"

"I KNOW ENOUGH FROM WHAT I'VE GLANCED FROM ZORO'S MEMORIES!" Sanji fumed. "You and your people killed your planet… you've mutated yourselves… WHY! Because you all morons! Look at what you are, bastard, just a parasite… one I will kill even if you are in my body…" Sanji's breathing became labored as he realized how tiring it was to be in control or force control over another's body… was this what Zoro meant?

If Zoro had a hard time… why was Zoe stronger?

"If you kill me you kill yourself, Sanji." It was smug when Bobby replied, the tone of his voice, before the grin came. "and Zoe will kill Zoro… you and I can feel it, can't we… that thinning tie… reality slipping." Sanji realized slowly that they no longer were speaking the language his crew understood and he wondered how it was possible for him. "Zoro's already dead, Sanji, and you're feeling the same as he is being in control."

And Bobby laughed before Sanji saw the red, his heart torn because it was true, and he pulled back his lips to bare his fangs at Bobby even as he launched himself on top of the other to kill.

* * *

**Just to let you know the beginning is only to give you more of who Zoe is and what their world is like and why they are doing this and that. Later non, like now, is to tell you more of what is going on and how it came to happen and what the alien people have done to do such horrible deeds.**

** Again, anything you want me to know or want to figure out just R&R and remember to R&R.**


	19. Chapter 18

The crew jumped as Bobby and Sanji landed on the floor in between door and both rooms. Sanji's teeth, the swordsman's were bared before he violently began to punch, scratch, and do anything to cause the other in Sanji's body pain while screaming, "I won't let you harm him!" over and over in both languages, sometimes a mixture.

Soon Sanji watched his body go limp when both Zoro's bigger hands wrapped around the throat, a grin escaping his face, as he squeezed. He ignored the shouts from the crew and the yelling from inside his head that he distinctly knew to be Zoe's whom were frantic.

How was it that Sanji was stronger than Zoe who held Zoro at her mercy?

"I love him, damn you, I love him!" he wasn't sure which language he stated it in as he dropped his head to the limp shoulder, he felt the rising of 'his' chest, before falling over exhausted beyond imagination.

"Sanji!" Usopp called out looked at them both. "What… what happened? Why'd you go… why'd you attack yourself?"

Sanji couldn't answer as he felt Zoe rip at his power, eating all his strength, but he was fine at that moment because his warning got through. As his eyes closed he thought he felt Zoro brush against him, hold him, kiss him, in the world inside the messed up brain they both were forced to share together and with an outsider.

'I love you, Marimo… don't… don't you dare give up on me and yourself.' It was a weak call and he swore he heard Zoro chuckle a true laugh before both were in the pitch black of their own cages.

The crew quickly set to fixing all the bruises and scratches that littered bother men. Neither had woken up and the crew as they stood now was proud of that. Slowly as the time past the night swelled upon them and, sitting in the dining room, all the remaining crew knew that in the end they had only one solution if they were to save one or both member of their crew.

"We leave in the morning." Luffy stated as he stood up, hate shading his lower face. "I wont allow them to hurt my friend anymore. I'll get both Sanji and Zoro back…"

When life comes to you and begs for a second chance to keep moving you always do what you have to keep moving. Zoe, as she stood now looking at the people dancing, eating, and playing around the dull morning fire had no idea that as she laid upon the ground a thin piece of cloth wrapped around her body showing how suddenly thin she was after that short time… Yet her thoughts were not on anything anymore but of what she was seeing… was feeling… was learning all over again.

She had just wanted to die in the beginning and now… "My family knew this would happen." She came to realize as she smiled and shifted to stand up. "And I never had the option to die like they could." She looked around her before she collapsed, her body degrading far faster than she even knew a body could.

This was her punishment, this body's punishment. Yet she still had Bobby… they would still thrive together as lovers… live as lovers… love as lovers do. She'd be together with the person she always loved and just had a hard time learning to trust. Although as she looked around her, closing her eyes once final time in this body, she thought 'Would life have just been better if I didn't fight to live so hard?' She didn't want to know the answer that already plagued her mind from her other 'self'.

Sanji, currently controlling Zoro's body without Zoe pushing and fighting for control, looked dully around the ship then to the area outside where Bobby was glancing around surprised and astounded. He looked as if this was heaven causing Sanji's nerve to chip away. Sanji was disgusted and far more annoyed at how Bobby used his body. It was one thing to come onto the Marimo and another entirely to throw oneself in the middle of… whatever this was Sanji himself was trying to develop with the Marimo. It was growing tiresome when Bobby, every time Zoro and Sanji went silence and a trance like state, would come over whispering or shouting 'He doesn't love you, he hates you because you're weak' or the worst of it all, Sanji soon realized, 'Zoe, your other half, and I are meant to be, you and that two timing pathetic whore don't even love each other. You think you do, but all you feel is Zoe and my feelings. None of it will ever be true.'

That, Sanji decided with his anger at even thinking it, was enough to nearly send him flying over to his pathetic body, toss it into the water with five thousand pounds of Zoro's weights, he had asked once how much they weighed all together, and laugh with two words, 'I win!' He loved Zoro! How dare that killer… MONSTER… say otherwise. He had no idea how Sanji or Zoro felt, yes he was in their minds before but… he was still a bastard either way.

'Give it up.' Zoro's far gone voice called weakly from the far reaches of the man's mind. 'It doesn't matter if you fight, we're still dead.' Sanji wanted to growl as his ears flattened to his head and he looked left and right before he crouched down to think. He wouldn't allow Bobby to get in the way.

'If you dare talk like that again, Marimo, I will NEVER give you onigiri, miso, and sashimi again for one MONTH!' He'd cave in after five visits though, Sanji cursed where Zoro would never be able to hear. He loved Zoro enough that he'd give him it if asked.

'That's fine.' Sanji blinked his head shifting to the side like a curious dog. 'Sanji… You know you can save yourself if you wanted to. Know that our minds are open you don't have to-.' Sanji silenced Zoro with a loud human heard growl of 'Never' before silence around them.

'I will never leave or give you up, Zoro.' Truthfully he didn't know where this urge to keep Zoro to himself, alive and well with his body and Sanji's due fully back where they belonged, came from. 'Zoro, if we die, it's together.' Some part of Zoro's spirit, thoughts, brushed Sanji's making him shiver before he smiled. Zoro was thankful, but he had still given up.

What was it about Zoe that did… THAT… to Zoro?

'It's called, he got the worst half of the stick.' Zoe's soft, hungry power words drifted like poison over Zoro and Sanji. 'Give it up, Sanji, Zoro will never be strong enough to kill me. Bobby is to kill you like I am to Zoro. We are better.'

'Comes from the woman who let her real body rot by now thus allowing the word to DIE!' sarcasm, Sanji mocked to himself, was something hard to express to a person who knew barely little of his or this worlds.

'And coming from someone who doesn't realized he doesn't have emotions for a 'Marimo' but just wants to be selfish for his 'girls'.' Sanji flinched at the sudden sickening feeling he felt from outside. He cursed when he felt Zoro drift farther away at his emotions that came from those feelings.

Zoro thought it was true… Sanji felt his stomach weak as bile tried to claw its way up his throat.

'Comes from a snot nosed bratt who doesn't realize that love isn't body dead but emotional as well… Oh, wait… You have no emotions for Bobby or else…' Sanji flashed images of things he'd do to Bobby feeling the anger, yet… something else… wafting off of Zoe. 'Give it up, just leave Zoro and me alone.'

The feeling from outside grew, taunting, it was hard to even move now, Sanji realized as he snapped out of the link and looked around. Left to the stairs where he had last seen Bobby looking over the ship at the sea. He looked right and froze seeing his crew restraining Bobby. He growled at the look of fury on Bobby's face but satisfaction rose up when he realized something. He no longer felt Zoe's body attachment in his head. The ach of her in his bones, Zoro's bones, and he laughed as he spoke in a low guttural growl, "And down fell the Queen, trapped in a cage where a pissed off Prince waited to strike the match and burn her and her hell spawn of a lover to a crisp."

The crew blinked looking at Sanji but none relented to let Bobby step forward as he snapped his teeth, tears running down his face. Between Zoro and Sanji holding Zoe at bay, Sanji was a challenge for her and he would not relent to nothing they learned.


	20. Chapter 19

Voice Inside Your Head: :)

Charles looked at the dead body that the few survivors mourned as they slowly began to devour. She had died… He was unsure how this happened but Zoe… Zoe was dead and out of this world. He drew back his fangs as he turned, the gnawing hunger ripping at his insides, and he knew it wasn't long before he too would be reduced to a monster… a beast… savage… like the others who quickly began to turn and fight for more flesh as they ate… ate her body of bones and hardly any flesh.

Zoro, yes, Zoro must be where Zoe's spirit went to. He'd find that boy, but wait… Sanji also… Who would be perfect for what he wanted? Would this plan he developed over years of searching truly come?

He had no choice… "MEN!" his voice boomed out over the few littering around trying to grab the bones flying around from the carcass. "Stop that feasting, now!" they all looked up at him shivering. So he still had control… still could command what was left…. That would do… "There is a ship of meat… of food to eat… out in that direction. Go, there you can find travel to a world filled with all you can ever desire to feast upon! A world of LIGHT AND FLESH!"

The roar that rose of from all the screaming wholes of different speices was… perfect, music! He grinned as he laughed his head falling to the side as he did a few dancing steps before he felt it… they were all gone… all but him… that nosy little man trying to get in his way.

"You're… going to… far…" Charles raised a brow as he turned, arm raised up to see under it, at the man… Jose. "This must stop." The man was gnawing at a bone belonging to Zoe. Charles just smiled, laughing on the inside. "What… are you… planning!" he was snapping out after a few rips and tears of flesh that barely lingered on the bone.

"Why, my dear, dear coyote Jose." Charles walked forward towards the man who glinted beady eyes at Charles curious but afraid. "I want to cause fear… infect all these worlds… create out species again… our sins…" Charles licked his lips. "I want to see the world of many suffer like we have suffer!" His eyes turned dark as he growled dropping down into a crawl, Jose quickly did the same knowing that was he saw before him was no longer sain… Was no longer what he had been a long time ago.

"You have cursed yourself, Charles, and you will die!"

"Not before this world does."

'Let me out!'

'If I do, you'd kill Zoro. No.' Understandable reason no t to let someone go from their cell.

'Let me out, please.'

'You'll kill Zoro. No.' How long was this game of hers going to go? Keep pestering until Sanji cut off his hand or …. 'Zoro can I muffle her?'

'Yeah, but it takes a-.' Zoro froze as everything died, but he still felt a small prickle of her in his brain, from Zoe, the captive of Sanji the furious. 'You know… you're a bit … fearsome when you want something.'

Sanji gave a chuckle but didn't respond as he sat down, dinner for him and Zoro done, a special dinner Sanji took extra time making, and he grinned as the crew watched Zoro come back into the world after a long absence.

"ZORO!" Luffy nearly bolted at Zoro who looked up, weak nod, and down at the food. He though Sanji was never going to making him his favorite food again. "ZORO-ro-ro-ro-ro!" And he suddenly realized why he was happy to be locked up in his head with Sanji in control. Surprisingly he kind of found that aspect of Sanji nice lately. He smiled softly but blushed when he heard snickering coming from Sanji who was berating Zoe and sending as many 'horrifying' images to Bobby… Yes… Everyone, Sanji was the worst person to threaten when his imagination was twice as deadly as any tormentor on the planet who trained in this stuff for their job.

"Swordsman bro, you okay?" Zoro looked up to see his crew had settled down. He opened his mouth, a bit weird now since it had been a while since he had spoken and he wasn't sure if he was up for it.

'Do it, they're your crew and friends, Zoro.' Sanji positively said with a gently brush of his emotions.

"Just thinking how Sanji is a worse person to tick off than the world government." Zoro suddenly had a picture of Garp, Luffy's grandfather, bowing down to Sanji. He laughed leaning his head on the table at the picture that he hid from Sanji.

"Neh?" The crew mimicked Luffy's head tilt at that word when Zoro lifted his head smiling whole heartedly.

"Luffy… Keep pissed off Sanji away from Garp." He laughed a few small chuckles before he began to eat, loving the taste of the rice, and he smiled thanking Sanji in his head.

This was the best last days of his life… he just hoped the promises he had made would be forgiven. He knew his crew, Sanji, would fight but… as Zoro ate his body fighting every emotion that strung him along on a wave of woe and regret he felt at peace. He was … finally happy… Sanji loved him, his crew was here… If only he could just kiss Sanji and take him to his bed. That would end such a great moment.


	21. Chapter 20

Zoe loved, had loved, Bobby. She had fallen for his charm but had fallen out of love also. She was clinging, she knew, to something that no longer was there but a safety net that she knew was there for this situation. She had wanted to find that old spark she had with Bobby, to be held by such loving hand, to be spoken to in a whisper… encouraged…but what she had now was nothing… what she really needed was… nothing. When she allowed her body to die she had already knew it… in some recess of her mind she knew that she had to die.

'Zoro…' she heard every word even if she was not allowed to speak. She heard the love, the affection, the worry that Bobby never showed her. 'You're not … moving much, Zoro.' He was scared, Sanji was, she felt that from the words and knew he was crying as she extended her feelings out into the brain, careful so as not to alarm Sanji.

She gasped in horror before her own tears grew. Zoro was fading… he was leaving… he… She wept as he began flinging herself at the walls, trying to break down Sanji's power. She couldn't let him leave! She would not allow him to die before doing what she had first wanted when she contacted him! SHE HAD TO DIE!

She froze her spirit emotional eyes opened wide as she remembered why … why her family killed themselves. She knew, all along, why they never contacted their others… why they always secluded themselves from others.

"My darling child." The voice had no gender nothing to say who it was. "We are creatures of emotions, long ago lost to pleasure or lust. We have been spoiled because we are over powered by love and hate. My darling, darling sweet child…" she remembered turning to see what he was looking at before he grabbed her child chin. "We were meant to stay in this world, to suffer our pain, but we, the few who can leave this world, must never interfere with the affairs of other people's lives."

That person was right… Zoro was his own person, own feelings… mind set… and she had taken all that he had wanted… all his hopes… just because she didn't want to take responsibility for herself.

'Sanji.' She called out as she knew why suicide was always the answer for her family. 'Let me talk to him, please.' She had no idea if he heard her but she hoped beyond anything he did. That he took the time to find out why she was fighting so hard to escape.

Bobby paused as he sat next to Zoro's body, he blinked tilting his head when he heard Zoe speak, "Sanji." Was she trying to reason with him to be in control? He had to see reason. "Let me talk to him, please." His brain stuttered as he reached out pulling the limp hand into his body. What was she doing? Talk? This… this was wrong. After everything he had done for her was she trying to save Zoro? WHY? Did she… she give up, surrender to Sanji's power? He looked at her face hoping that she'd speak some more.

He never bothered with the crew behind him seeing what was happening in the medical room where Zoro's body was brought when during their dinner, Zoro's supposedly fair well, had turned hysterical when Zoro fell unconscious where not even Sanji was able to speak. It was the body fighting to see who would control it. Three minds in one… it would rip a body to shreds. But one was practically dead… so… why WHY!

"Zoro, if you can hear me… I want to say 'Sorry'. I was… I was pathetic. I had always thought I'd be strong when my end came but I ran away from my rightful duty as the knowing partner in out… relationship." The voice was weak, soft, in her own way with her own fear. "I had wanted to save you, but I ended up doing something that I had been taught was… a no… a taboo, a curse. I went to ask you to smother me out with your own power, your own… resolve."

A few sniffles Bobby heard from the crew as his heart sank while his silent tears fell from his face. It was… Zoe… Zoe wanted to save Zoro… she had given up… why had she give up! WHY DID SHE GIVE UP ON HIM!

"I loved Bobby, but as time dragged on I wanted something from him… strength… I wanted him to be by my side, to love me tell the very end… I wanted someone like my line always has when… when it's time to go." A weak laugh of pain and regret came from those lips that slightly shook the body that began to cry. "In a way, I still do love him, but not as lovers because he's always been my friend… Zoro, what you have…"

"STOP!" Bobby screamed standing up slamming the chair to the ground from the force of the movement. "You can't… can't just LEAVE ME!" he howled in anguish as he watched the eyes weakly open.

"Don't lose it… What love it… even if I had it for a fleeting moment… is beautiful… Don't ever lose it, give it up… I love you, Zoro, because you are … in some way… family…" She laughed. "I always knew, Bobby that I would die… I'm glad you're here with me… Don't let him die, please… not for my selfishness."

"I… Zoe, my sweet sweet baby Zoe…" Bobby sat down kneeling as he kissed softly Zoe's lips looking down. "I love you, I'm sorry… sorry that this had to happen."

The light, the feeling, vanished as Bobby cried rubbing his face against the rapidly cooling hand as he whinned in the back of his throat for her.

"Did… Oh my…" Nami walked forward motioning to comfort before he noticed his shoulders tighten as his eyes opened.

"Don't…" he hissed as he stood up looking down at the 'dead' body. "I don't need your pity… thing…. "But I will do as I promised Zoe…" he reached down lifting Zoro's body up by his throat. "You… Zoro… I know you can still hear me, your disgusting presence has not yet left my brain… If you die… I'll wipe out your crew… your lover… Everything you have and hold dear!" He hissed. "You have a resolve… YOU have a DAMN reason to live. I just named two… ZORO!" he slammed Zoro onto the bed before he felt Sanji coming up, fighting that veil he didn't realize was placed on him, before he froze.

'Don't...' Bobby grinned. Faint but there. Sanji had listened… heard her.


	22. Chapter 21

The crew watched, nervous, as Chopper talked to Sanji trying to have him coax Zoro up and out of whatever was ailing him. It seemed that the death of Zoe had taken a huge toll on the body that the two, Sanji and Zoro, were sharing. Chopper, usually concerned, had become frantic with worry when he noticed that this ordeal was taking too much out of the swordsman's body and doing the test he normally did once a month he learned of a frightful truth.

Zoro only had a few more days to live unless Sanji was returned to his body.

Bobby had just laughed when Chopper had told the crew and stated that this was known knowledge in his world. He continued to laugh even as Chopper cried telling him he was cruel for all the things he had done and should just return his friends body, but Bobby did nothing after a few minutes of crying even until he left.

"I don't like him." Luffy stated before looking into the room where Sanji, ordered to sleep by Chopper, was still. Even in sleep he was practically dead. Now, as Luffy stood up and nodded, the crew standing up also, he looked out the window to the growing howls. "We'll keep them alive!"

"Nakama to the end." The crew turned to see Bobby laughing. "This will be one hell of a fun fight." He muttered in his native language as he quickly, again, left the crew who had no idea what was happening.

Charles looked down at the ship, he shifted counting the heads of the living on his side, and he howled with joy. Twelve heads! He had twelve foolish people to help him fight. He'd win, he'd turn this world. He'd do what he always dreamed of!

"My people," they turned to look at him. "This is our time, this is our chance!" the group howled, scraping, and turned to shift as the doors opened and the foolish humans came out. "Kill them all!"

Luffy looked to his left spotting Nami, Brook, and Franky standing there ready for the coming fight. He turned to look right seeing Chopper, and Robin smiling waiting for him to make the first move. Luffy grinned as he pulled his hat forward covering his face even as he made his way to the front of the ship and looked out into the greenery. He knew, like his crew, who was waiting out there for them. If he was hasty he'd loose both Sanji and Zoro. He couldn't deal with that so he'd do what he had to get what he had to done.

"You wont hurt my nakama anymore!" Luffy bellowed into the surrounding space outside and inside his ship. "We wont let you get away with what you did to Zoe either! She is our friend!" Luffy looked at his crew as they nodded agreeing with him about Zoe. She, though at times they didn't think it, had been good to them all. Trying hard to get to know the, respecting them.

"I think you need to learn, Monkey D. Luffy." The crew spun around looking at Charles. "We're here to stay and your in our way." Howls and yelps came from the trees as some of them became visible. Snarling, baring their teeth, some even laughing at them. "If you leave we will give you your ship, two crews members short, and you may be on the high seas, Monkey."

The crew glared standing firm, "Then I'm sorry we could not be on a better agreement, Monkey. Tear their throats open." Charles stated as he turned only to pause before he looked at them all again. "Is… that a reindeer?"

"I'm a REINDEER!" Chopper spat back holding his fist at Charles who blinked quirking a smile laughing. "Oh… you said reindeer…" Chopper bowed in apologies.

"Don't bow, Chopper! He's the enemy!" Usopp spouted hiding behind Franky who looked at them all before at Charles.

Charles laughed as he nodded his head and turned again walking away, smiling more as he said, "A real reindeer! I feel so blessed!" He laughed more as he began descending down the stairs with the crews eyes on his back.

"STOP!" Nami shouted as she was unsure whether or not Sanji, trapped in the weakened body of Zoro, would be able to fight him off as he currently was. She felt sick as she looked at Luffy his body showing he was not going to move, why? "Luffy! We have to stop him… Sanji… Zoro, they can't fight him like they are!"

"We don't have to fight, Nami." Luffy stated with a growl before Charles came flying out his nails scraping the wooden floor. He snarled twice before standing up, his people around him tilting their heads wondering also what is going on as the crew behind their captain.

"Oops… Did I do that?" Bobby asked his clawed hand over his mouth as he sneered. "I didn't meant to ruin your fabulous meeting with the dead, Charles." The sarcasm hung heavy on each word as Bobby shifted his eyes all around the trees then stopped landing on Luffy and the crew. "Hey, I'd send the Doc down there… their mind is really going hectic right now."

Charles stood up looking at Luffy then the crew before he returned his attention to Bobby even as the boy turned to look at Charles with a small snarl, "Give it up, sir, it ain't gunna work in this world." Bobby looked at Charles and spat, "How did I ever follow such a … sleaze bag like you? Such a shame, really. Allowing all our people to rip each other APART!" He shifted his eyes to look at Chopper sneaking his way to the door.

"Bobby, Bobby… I thought you were dead? How-." Bobby raised his hands and then motioned for the whole population of survivors to look at him.

"I was like Zoe. My family and hers were distant, I do mean distant, relatives. I learned when I came into this world that the … connection I had with her was not just love, but meant to be… I learned to late that this man, Charles," Bobby snarled out the name, "knew before even the officers who held his leash, or THOUGHT they did, knew! He used us all to get his… methods to this world… He used Zoe, her blood and body, to tame you to his will. HE TRICKED ME!"

Luffy watched Bobby talk before he slowly looked around seeing how many were visible. It was a good thing, also, that Chopper was able to get through, "Now."

"-it's only a shame that I no longer care." That was all Bobby said to finish as he lunged forward teeth bared and claws drawn out while he impacted Charles head on.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

The chaos on board the ship was frightening as bodies upon bodies of the enemies fell, desperately trying to get back to their feet before knocked back down by a blow to their heads. The crew, the Staw Hat Pirates, looked around themselves before huddling together as they continued to fight. They didn't know how long it was since they were here, since Bobby had started his clash with Charles. Though as the crew continued to look around, horrified to the point that they no longer wished to continue… wished to run…

"You coward!" Bobby screamed as his body, the one he stole from Sanji, crashed to the ground and he shifted to his side spitting out blood. He looked up, landing at the feet of Nami and Usopp fighting back to back, and grinned as he stood. "Nice." He chuckled making both crew mates glare at him for this was his problem he threw out onto the crew.

"You!" Nami spat twiling her staff at his head only for him to flip out of the way and return to hunting and trying to kill Charles.

"Nami…" Usopp said as he dodged another body flying his way from Luffy's direction. "This is bad… THIS IS VERY BAD!"

Nami didn't need him to finish as she knew what he was talking about. She could see that the strain on Luffy was heavy, as was the rest of the crew including Robin who was trying to protect the door leading to Zoro's body. Chopper, probably trying to save and resuscitate Zoro knew of the ongoing battle up top. He needed more time, but did they had that time?

"LUFFY!" Robin's use of Luffy's full name turned all heads in her direction to spot her lying on the ground with a gash in her shoulder. Charles. They all knew it was him as Bobby limped over to the door and he threw a concerned look their direction. In that instance the crew knew what would happen if Zoro or Sanji was not in control. Chopper, though as Charles had seemed curious of him, would not hesitate to cut off the poor doctor's head to get what he wanted.

The crew, all but Usopp, made it to the door before they looked at each other, "Go, Luffy." Nami said with a small sad smile. "We got the top of the deck." Luffy nodded as he continued to rush down the stairs praying in his heart that he would make it in time.

Sanji held Zoro in his chest, crying, before he looked around the enclosed area where he had tried, continued, to get out. They both had only found that one way once, now… he was having a hard time finding his way back. He had to get to the surface, had to get Zoro to the surface.

A thought, one that continued since Zoe's death, crossed his mind. She said if one was in control then the other would be able to die as the other would live. He should, no he would, make sure it was going to happen and that Zoro would live.

He heard crying from Chopper and wished he had more of the strength he knew had lost during this whole situation.

'Zoro, I love you, please just help me to see what is going on.' Zoro shifted in his arms, the green of his eyes seemed to show, somehow he knew he was looking into his green eyes, and Sanji smiled. 'Something is happening… Chopper is here.'

'He's crying,' Zoro remarked before he struggled to get up. 'Don't… cry over me…' Sanji flinched as he felt those words also directed towards him. Zoro… Zoro was willing to die.

'Bastard.' Sanji spat out as he felt the body move under Zoro's will. 'Bye.' Sanji threw up his mental barriers to make sure that Zoro would not be able to switch places or retreat back into this… world.

Bobby looked down at Zoro as the reindeer continued to cry looking around as he readied to fight. Bobby smiled as he reached out petting Chopper's head as he looked around trying to find Charles. It was impossible that he missed the man since it was practically a straight line to the green haired male.

"Stand strong." Bobby said as he looked down again at Zoro and smiled seeing Zoro's green eyes open up and spotting the man that Zoe died for. It was strange indeed but… he smiled.

"Chopper?" Zoro asked as he felt the reindeer hugging him. "What is… going on?"

Bobby looked down at Zoro and sighed, "Nothing. Rest longer." He moved to look around the room before he sighed. "Secure. I'll check out side, stay here." He moved to the door before Chopper's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You're hurt." He said in a timid voice. "The others will be here soon… I need to patch you-."

"I'm going to die tonight, Chopper, I'd rather die in a fight or on the field than in the arms of nothing welcoming or honorable. Zoe would have wanted a good death." Bobby looked around the room before he walked away from Chopper and closed the door.

Chopper turned to look at Zoro giving the green haired swordsman a giant smile as he hugged one of Zoro's arms, "I'm so glad you're awake!" he said enthused.

"Can't be a sleep when you need me, Chopper." Zoro stated making Chopper due his typical emotional scene causing Zoro to laugh. "Come on, what's happening?"

Chopper looked around before pulling over a chair to check on Zoro as he explained. He wasn't sure how to tell Zoro that a war had started up on deck over him or… how the crew seemed to be taking Sanji and his absence to heart. It had effected their team work drastically. Chopper took a few deep breaths as he sat back down finished with his check up and he began while Zoro looked intently at him.

"You were dying and we had to fight off the whole lot of survivors…. They're all up on the deck but Charles in down here on the lower decks. That is the only reason why Bobby would be down here… Luffy and the crew are fighting to keep us safe… They're not like our normal adversaries, Zoro… before I got down here they tried … eating… Usopp."

Zoro scowled at Chopper as they heard a knock on the door, "Chopper, it's me." Bobby's voice filtered through the door making Chopper jump into the air. "I spotted Luffy down here… I need you to get him in here… He's better protection."

Chopper jumped from his chair and quickly unbolted the door, he wasn't sure how Bobby did that from the outside but he didn't care, and he opened it before a foot smashed into his stomach sending him flying into the cabinets collapsing on the seconds afterwards. Zoro blinked and spotted Sanji's body before he noticed that Bobby looked panicked as he stepped more into the room.

Charles grinned as he tightened his hold on Sanji's stomach and neck, "Good, you're awake… Bobby, be a good soldier boy and bind his hands. I don't want to take the risk on him getting strong enough to hurt me until I'm done with him." Bobby snarled but a quick tug on his neck made his whimper before doing as he was told.

"I… don't know… what you want…" Zoro stated as he hissed slightly at the tight binds.

"Oh it's simple. A world only holds one person to each world, Zoro… After I'm done infecting this world you're going to help me find others… I heard it's just as easy as falling in love." Both Zoro and Bobby snarled as they waited for Charles to do something else.

"I wont…" Zoro snapped getting to his feet and forcing himself to stand. His vision blurred slightly but not enough to knock him down.

"You have nothing to bargain-." Charles gasped as he flew into the wall and snarled as he turned to see Luffy looking at him holding his bicep.

"Zoro, Bobby, Chopper, get up stairs… I got a score to handle with him." Zoro blinked and grinned as he scooped Chopper into his arms.

"Beat him to a pulp, Luffy." Luffy grinned at Zoro's remark as the three left to the top of the ship.

Nami looked around grinning as she collapsed to the deck. They had won. The crew was not dead and the enemies were down though not getting back up. It was a victory since they seemed more motivated and coordinated by Charles' command. She grin a bit more as she spotted Chopper and Zoro, it could be Sanji in control but she didn't quite mind calling him Zoro for that second. She waved them over but slowly she saw panic wrapped in Zoro's face as Bobby came up a few minutes later looking ready to dash back down the steps to where ever they had been.

"Where's Luffy?" She called out as she and the rest of the crew got up and gathered near the three. Usopp began to cry as he looked at the devastated looks.

"LUFFY!" he called out to the stairs hoping his friend would hurry and finish his fight. "We're rooting for you!"

The crew nodded as they looked at Chopper, pushing and dragging Zoro to the side to rest, who began throwing out orders as the medic he was. The fight was over but they had wounded.

Luffy looked at Charles as they both continued to glare. They had heard Usopp calling down to Luffy, Charles just smirked. They both could tell that the silence meant one thing and it wasn't good for Charles group of survivors that followed him.

"I think we should…. Stop this farce, Monkey." Charles stated as he laughed. "I think we should just finish and be done with it."

"You're right." Luffy said as he gripped his fist tight shouting out 'Pistol' just as Charles began running towards Luffy.

Zoro looked out at the sea his mind slightly fogged after his exercise. He had been slowly, Chopper's directions that he defied, to his normal training. A small grin popped onto his face as he looked towards the kitchen as he caught the swift smell of something being poured into a pan. His stomach growled but he pushed that thought of hunger out of his head as he began to lift up the ten ton kendo stick made entirely of metal.

Sanji was in one of those moods. The chief always seemed to love celebrating with surgary sweets and nearly force them down Zoro's throat. It always made Zoro feel sick but he ended up laughing in some form when it was Sanji who began eating them from Zoro's fingers.

Zoro just didn't understand Sanji's urges much anymore since he became one with that flea bitten dog person: Bobby.

"Dinner!" Sanji called out before their eyes caught and Zoro chuckled as he set the weights down.

Sanji wasn't the only one to change. Zoro had slightly gotten something; he never was sure much of what it was, from Zoe when she left. He had to curse her sometimes because his love for Sanji was a curse as much as it was a blessing.

"Cook."

"Shit head."

They both grinned as they sat down to begin eating. The crew was whole again, so many months together with new friends and old. Zoro looked at his captain who grinned trying to steal Usopp's food. This crew… thick and thin they were together and he wouldn't leave them for the world.


End file.
